Ore no Shin'yu ga Imouto to Tsukiatte Iru
by dwave
Summary: Things starting to change with the arrival of Kyousuke's old friend who just got back from Germany. Will the relationship between the three of them change now that Kyousuke's aware that his old friend took a liking on his little sister?
1. Prologue

My memory is a bit vague. But I perfectly remember... that night I had a fight with Kirino. It started out like usual, she wanted me to help her with another "Life Consultation" stuff, and of course, as her older brother, I got a reason to help her. I have no reason to refuse it as well. That night too, I learned that she's planning to go to America, to continue her career in the "Track & Field Club" and actually asked me of what's the best thing she should do. Once again, as her brother, of course I have to support her with whatever she wishes to do. And so, I told her to just go. Yeah, I told her to go to America to continue her career in the "Track & Field Club".

What I didn't expect was the fact that she actually got mad at me. We nearly stepped into a cat fight and before she managed to do something outrageous, I managed to stop her. The voice coming from the eroge that was actually being paused upon her personal computer actually startled me. But I got back into my senses. Kirino, she's been through a lot of things. And as her brother, I have no reason to stop supporting her just because of my personal feelings. It didn't matter. If I want to do the best thing to my sister, I'm supposed to support her. And so I told her.

"Go. Do what you want!"

Kirino seemed to be a bit startled after hearing my response. She clenched her teeth and gazed away. And the next moment, before I manage to do anything, she headbutt me.

* * *

><p>"Arghhh..." I pushed myself up from the bed, actually feeling a bit startled at the same time. Something fell from my body when I sat up, causing me to gaze to the side. A tissue box was the one that fell from my body when I sat up. A trash bin already placed not so far beside my bed, filled with a lot of blood-stained tissues. I narrowed my eyes before instinctively placing a hand to my nose. Yeah, my nose was bleeding as a result of the headbutt she gave me last night. I sat there in silence, trying to understand everything that just happened so quickly just in one night. It's still too hard to understand it. To understand all the things that happened the night before.<p>

Groaning, I pushed myself up before opening the door; peeking from the left to the right as if trying to make sure that no one's going to catch me. Once I'm sure that there's no one, and especially no one's going to barge out from Kirino's room to startle me, I got out of my room; carefully closing the door behind, before sneaking my way down the stairs. Before taking the first step towards the stairs, I gave one last glance to Kirino's room. It's quiet, as if no one's occupying it anymore. I got uneasy all of the sudden at that sight. But I shook it off as I head down.

I was still on my guard when I made my way down and without realizing it, I'm walking backward until I almost reached the front door. Before I realized it, the front door swung open and I can't help but simply clenching my teeth. I then gazed to the side. My father was the one who opened it. My uneasiness just increased by one level.

"You... when did you got back?" he asked me.

"J-Just now..." I replied back rather hesitantly.

"I see..." he replied as he took off his sandals and made his way past me, acting as if nothing actually happened. My uneasiness went down one level and my curiosity increased by one level. What was that all about?

I made my way to the living room and I opened the door; inserting nothing but my head as I peeked inside. Father was at one of the couches, reading the newspaper. I shifted my sight towards the dining table. Mother was there, preparing the breakfast.

"Oh, you're back?" she said to me, "Oh no, I don't think I made enough for you too..."

I got anxious all of the sudden, "Kirino is-"

"Shut up."

That very familiar voice startled me to no end. Without realizing it, I practically widened my eyes.

"Out of the way." the voice continued.

Actually not bothered to move aside, I took my time to turn around and gaze at the owner of that voice. Kirino was there. My little sister, Kirino, was there, standing right behind me. She was staring back at my eyes, her lips tugged up. Instinctively, I jumped to the side, making myself out of her way. I'm already aware of what's going to happen if I stay there for too long, anyway. She made her way past me without saying anything. I bet she's not even bothered to look at me and say something too, anyway.

All of the routine activities went just like usual. Her greeting Mother and Father sort of stuff. The only thing that surprised me was the fact that she canceled her flight to America. Honestly, I'm not the only one who's startled by this sudden turn of events. Father and Mother gave the kind of similar reaction just like the one I gave after hearing her statement, the fact that she's not going to America. I actually don't know what I should feel or what I should say after hearing that from her. Mother, who got curious, asked her why she did that all of the sudden. She only replied that with an apologetic smile along with she would apologize to everyone that day and explain everything too. I still don't know what I should feel or what I should say. The reaction from Father was the other thing that surprised me that morning. He seemed to be relieved in a way, that Kirino's not going to America. But as usual, he's trying to conceal it with Fatherly words and all that sort of stuff before covering his face with the newspaper.

Kirino just smiled, after hearing all those. Maybe deep inside her heart, she's actually feeling pretty relieved too. But then, she suddenly shifted her gaze to me. Surprised and obviously not knowing what to do, I stiffen in my place and instantly gaze away. I don't know what to say. Every now and then, I shifted my sight to her. She seemed to be irritated. Her cheeks were slightly puffed and her lips slightly tugged up. That morning was another morning that I probably would never forget.

"You kept pestering me to go so much it got me really irritated and annoyed," she started as we made our way to school, "Even though you really had nothing to do with it..."

I just listened to her words as I walked behind her. Somehow feeling relieved and also somehow feeling proud of myself. I just can't stop smiling as I walked behind her, "Is that right...?"

"Well, I think I'll need to study English a bit more anyway..." she continued, "And there's the Meruru Movie coming out too... and I'd be lonely if I have to stay away from Ayase and the others too.."

I'm still walking behind her with that stupid smile attached to my lips.

"It'd be easier to transfer into High School too..." she continued again, "And they'll return a bit of my money too... also Mom and Dad and..."

She paused herself in the middle of her sentence, before continuing it with : "They'd be lonely without me..."

"And I wouldn't be able to buy eroge there-"

She stopped again as she turned around, probably because she noticed the stupid smile in my face that I didn't even notice if she didn't remind me the next second. "What have you been grinning about all the time?" she shouted, "It's really gross!"

That's how I exactly found out that I've been keeping that stupid smile on my lips for quite a while. But honestly, I just can't help it. I can't help the feeling on my chest, this somewhat relieved feeling and this somehow proud feeling. I can't help it. Trying to reason with her, I tried to reply : "I haven't been..."

Without giving me the time to continue my words, she already added another familiar word : "Baaaaaakaaaa~!" before stepping away.

I'm already used to something like that coming from her, so I just gave a sigh and smiled again.

We got separated in the usual place, she made her way to her school and I made my way to my own. I met Manami along the way and of course, just like usual, she asked me about how I'm doing and what I've been thinking about - probably she noticed that smile just like Kirino noticed it before. I just gave a shrug before releasing a relieved sigh, still feeling proud of myself. "Nothing important..."

I actually didn't expect that something even more surprising is going to happen today in my class.


	2. Rin's Arrival

The only thing that surprised me today was not only the fact that Kuroneko, err... I mean, Gokou Ruri actually a Kouhai in my High School. But I'll just save that for later. I already know her by meeting her several times too and I called her too from time to time. The thing that startled me today was the fact that an old friend of mine, Rin Shimomura. Despite his girly-sounding name, he's actually a week older than me. Both myself and Kirino used to play with him a lot, simply because of the fact that our houses were placed beside each other. But at that time, Kirino was still very little. I highly doubt that she remember about him, anyway.

"This is the new transfer student from Germany. He used to live in Japan for several years when he was smaller, but because health issue, he moved to Germany to get the proper medical treatment."

Yeah, at that time, Rin actually was sick. I'm not really sure about his sickness, but he tend to bounce in and out of the hospital once a week. The condition kept going like that until his Father heard of a way to treat his sickness in Germany, so him and the rest of his family moved to Germany. At that time I was around five, so he's supposed to be around that age too. Even though I was thinking of them as cruel for taking Rin so far away, now I understand that it actually can't be helped. They have too or else Rin won't be cured of his sickness.

"It's been a while since the last time I was in Japan, so maybe I'll cause some trouble to you every now and then. But nevertheless, I hope we'd get along."

"So ehh.. Rin, you will be sitting beside Kousaka on the back there. You can ask him for anything you need during the lesson. Kousaka, be sure to share the book with him too!"

"Ha-Haii..!"

Rin made his way towards the back row before taking the empty seat on my left. His expression remains as plain as ever when he made his way there, but as soon as he sat, he gazed to me and smiled.

"Been a while, Kyo."

Kyo, that's how he used to address me when he was little. Both of us, when we were little, found it hard to pronounce my name correctly and he was the one who suggested to call me "Kyo" to make things easier when we want to address each other. Rin himself, found his name easier than mine to pronounce, even though it actually sounds like a girl's name. Both of us realized that and whenever I want to bring that subject up, he would, with all of his might, smacked me and told me to never mention it.

Rin (凛), to spell "Cold". And Shimomura (下村), to spell "Below" and "Village". Rin Shimomura. That's his name.

His name actually suited him in a way. Because of the side effect of his treatment, his body stopped producing melanin and therefore caused his hair to turn pale; that moppy pale of hair of his being kept short and only one or two centimeters below his ears. Because of his sickess, Rin actually got a really slim body. The first time seeing Rin, you would actually think he's a guy stuck inside of a flat-chested girl body. Well, I wouldn't think like that because I already know about his condition. He's probably only one or two centimeters shorter than me. He usually got a deadpan expression attached to that face of his, making him cold and seemed to hard to approach, but once you got to know him, actually, he's a real nice person to talk with.

He came from a small village from the side of Kyoto, before moving to Tokyo because his Father found a good job and got promoted to work permanently. That's one of the reasons why he moved from the village in the side of Kyoto to the hectic Tokyo. Someone who came from a village bellow to live in the city.

Rin Shimomura. I think that name really suited him.

His green orbs gazed at me with a childish twinkle, as if remembering all the time we used to spent together when we were smaller. And before I realized it he just chuckled. I can't help but actually smiling back in return. After years of not seeing each other, seeing my old friend actually feel like my life wouldn't be that outrageous as it's supposed to be now. I actually didn't realize that Rin's arrival actually going to bring an even more outrageous event at my life.

It was once the school is done, that Rin came up to me and asked.

"Kyo, your house's still the same like before?"

From what I have experienced in the past, Rin's still as easygoing as ever. When he was sick before, he actually acted like he never had it to begin with and now, with him being healthy and such, that attitude of his seemed to grew more. Maybe he experienced a lot of things in Germany too.

"Yeah, why's it?"

"My parents asked me to stay with you and they already contacted your parents in advance. During the recess, I got the text message from them that your parents already approved me staying in your house until I find a house on my own. I'm still new to Japan after all these years, after all, so I think it'd take quite a while before I manage to find a house for my own."

I can't help but widening my eyes. I don't what I should feel really. Should I feel surprised, knowing that my old friend's going to stay in my place until he find a house of his own (even though my parents already approved it) or should I feel terrified, knowing that he's going to meet Kirino who already changed a lot compared to when she was little. I think... the second feeling is the most dominant one. I don't really know what to do or what to say, really. I just sat there dumb-founded as I gazed back at him in silence.

"Kyo?"

I tried to gather my mind back together. Rin just got back from Germany today and he enrolled in my school, studying in the same class like me. The next thing I know, well, I'm not sure if Kirino's informed about it by Mother and Father, Rin's going to stay in my place until he find a house of his own. I'm not really worried about Mother and Father, really. They already knew about Rin because we used to be friends and all, but how about Kirino? Sure, when she was smaller, Kirino tend to get clingy all around me and Rin. But Kirino, being the way she is now... Nah...

"Kyo? Something wrong?"

"N-Nah, nothing..."

I gave a weak chuckle. Now that everything turned out into something like this, I doubt things would go smoothly in the house too. If Kirino really remember nothing about him and suddenly being all hostile to him, it'd be my responsibility too to smooth things out. I don't want something bad happening to my best friend and my little sister.

"Kyo, about your little sister, Kirino..."

"Kirino?"

I can't help but arching an eyebrow of mine. Why did he mention Kirino all of the sudden?

"What's with Kirino?" I asked him.

Rin remained silent for a moment, before suddenly shrugging and took off, "Nevermind. Come on, Kyo. Better make our way home quick. I need to do something quickly once I'm in your house."

"O-Oi, Rin! Wait a sec! Rin!"

Swiping all of the things on my table to the side and insterting it to my bag, I took off, following Rin along. The only thing that got me curious was the fact that he was about to mention about Kirino, but stopped rather abruptly all of the sudden. What was that all about? After all these years, I wouldn't be surprised if he still remember about Kirino. The three of us used to play together a lot when we were smaller after all. And I wouldn't be surprised if Kirino already forgot about him. She was around three at that time. Heck, I only remember a small bits of things from the memory when I was three.

As I made my way out of the school building, Rin was already waiting by the school's front gate. That easygoing smile's still planted on his lips as well when I made my way towards him.

"What's with you, Rin? Taking off like that all of the sudden... you should take it easy, you know.."

"Kyo... you mind doing a favor for your old friend?"


	3. Kirino and Rin

Just like what Rin asked me, I made a promise to stay silent when we met Kirino. A part of me can't help but simply become curious. Could it be that he's also aware that there's a possibility that Kirino remember nothing about him? Nah, he must be aware of it. But the way he act so far actually made me uneasy. Why can't he just be honest to me instead of beating around the bush like that?

"Rin..."

"Oi?"

"Say.. nothing's wrong, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kyo? You talked like you're just seeing a ghost, y'know?"

"N-Nevermind, just forget about it."

Rin arched an eyebrow after hearing my question and I simply gave a somewhat awkward chuckle as I tried to shook the subject off. Something seemed to be a little off about Rin. But what that "something" is, I still can't tell about it. I'm actually wondering too. Is it just me... because it's been a while since the last time I saw Rin? Or is it because he's beating around the bush like before when we were about to talk about Kirino...? I don't think it would be weird for him to ask about her, honestly. Like I said, when we were little, the three of us used to play together a lot. The only thing that caused that to stop was because Rin need to move to Germany in order to cure his illness.

The more I think about it, the more I couldn't understand it. But I'm quite sure about it now. It's not just my feelings, something about Rin is definitely off.

"I kinda didn't realize that we're walkin' so fast, but here we are, Kyo!"

I can't help but having my body stiffen all of the sudden. Rin's voice cut my train of thought almost instantly and honestly, I could just jump back the moment I heard his voice. I took a few seconds to repeat what he just said inside of my mind. He said what? Oh, right. We're already home... wait, WHAT?

"Man~ It's so nostalgic~! How long has it been since the last time I was here? Years, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah... it's been years since the last time you're here..."

When he act like this, he's acting just like the usual Rin. That carefree and easygoing attitude of his seemed to never change, that Rin. I can't help but giving a somewhat sigh of relief. But a part of me still told my mind that I still need to discover of why Rin's attitude was slightly off before. He was beating around the bush when he talked about Kirino earlier. I know he was about to say something, but he held himself. Why? Maybe school was not the best place to ask Rin about it. But now that I know he's going to live in my place until he manage to find a house of his own, I suppose asking him shouldn't be too hard.

Besides, tomorrow is Sunday too. Maybe I could get Rin and Kirino to go with me somewhere, and found out if there's something between them too. Maybe Kirino didn't really remember and would probably refuse my offer, but if she already know about Rin, maybe she could spare me a bit and come along. I definitely hope that's what's going to happen, really.

Rin stepped through the front gate and stopped in front of the door before knocking it twice. I heard Mother's voice and after a few seconds, the door swung open. Mother was there.

"Araaa... Rin-kun. It's been a while, ne~"

"Good evening, Shimomura Rin desu~! I might be a little bit of trouble, but I'll do my best!"

In an instant, Rin gave a salute to Mother, and Mother giggled. After that, she told the two of us to enter the house because it's almost time for dinner. Yeah, without realizing it, I got home a little late than usual because I helped Kuroneko with her Game Research Club. Well, I can't really call myself a member, actually. I have little to no knowledge about gaming and stuff, after all. The only games I played so far were all those eroge Kirino told me to play with. Argh, man... it's so embarrassing to remember all those stuff right now. Hopefully, Rin won't caught me playing some eroge because Kirino demanded it during our usual "Life Consultation" part.

The two of us took off our shoes and switched it with the slippers that was prepared by Mother and then we made our way to the living room. Father was at one of the couches, just like usual, reading a newspaper. Rin gulped, seemed to be a little uneasy for a second, but the next second, he gave a bow to Father.

"Kousaka Oji-san, I'm Rin, Shimomura Rin. Just like what my parents had informed you earlier, I will be staying here for a while. At least until I found a house on my own. I thank you for your kindness to allow me to temporarily stay here and I would try my best not to cause any unnecessary trouble and quickly found a house on my own!"

Father just remained silent after hearing Rin's words, but that's kinda normal coming from him. Ever since we were little, Rin was always afraid of Father. Yeah, I know Father could be really strict and stuff, but all in all, he's actually thinking about what's the best for everyone. It took a moment for Father to lower his newspaper and gaze at Rin, who's still bowing.

"Your Father is a good friend of mine and he told me a lot about you. Since you're going to the same school just like Kyousuke, I hope you two would do your best in your study."

Wait, I got a part in this too?

"Osh! Leave it to me, Kousaka Oji-san!"

"Ha-Haii..."

I was kinda speechless at that. For a moment, I thought Father's going to say something different but the more I think about it... hearing that coming from him is actually pretty normal. He value his children's education above else after all and knowing that Rin would stay here (even though just like what Rin claimed "temporarily"), it wouldn't be too surprising if Father treat him just like his second Son and told him to give his best to study too. At this point, I realized that there's another thing that hasn't change from Rin. He seemed to be afraid and respect Father at the same time. Well, as long as that wouldn't lead to any unnecessary trouble, I suppose it would be fine.

Now that I know Rin would definitely have little to no trouble with Father and Mother, the only person left is Kirino.

"Hey, Mom..." I whispered to her.

"Hmm? What is it?" She arched an eyebrow and whispered in return.

"Why didn't you inform me that Rin is already in Japan and he's going to stay with us?"

"What are you talking about? I already sent a text to you to inform about Rin's arrival. Don't tell me that you haven't read it?"

I arched an eyebrow. So I was informed after all? Then why didn't I know about it until Rin mentioned it to me? I placed a hand to the pocket of my pants and reached for my cell phone. I pulled it out and clicked it. Nothing happened. I arched an eyebrow for a moment before realizing what seemed to be off with my cell phone. It was dead. I remember now. Yesterday, I was actually planning to charge my phone after I'm done with the "Life Consultation" with Kirino. But Kirino knocked me out and I never got the chance to do it. No wonder that it's dead by now.

I gave a small sigh. So I was informed after all... but because my phone's dead, the news didn't reach me.

"What's wrong, Kyo? Don't you know that when you sigh a small bit of happiness escaped from your life?"

I stiffened again. I was so deep in thought that once again I didn't realize that Rin was watching me. I gave another sheepish smile to him as I gazed to the side.

"Not-Nothing!"

Rin arched an eyebrow after he heard my answer, before actually letting out a small chuckle and shrugged. At one point, I'm glad that I didn't say anything that might sound stupid or suspicious to him. But at the other point, I actually kinda feel uneasy for hiding what I was thinking at the moment. But I can't help it. If Rin's not going to tell me why he's acting weird when he mentioned Kirino earlier

The sound of the door swung open made me turn around and without realizing it, I accidentally widened my eyes again. It was Kirino. She's dressed just like usual, in her casual clothes and wearing her own slippers. Just from her expression, I can't really tell if Mother and Father already informed about Rin. Her cheeks were slightly red and puffed. Her lips tugged up and making it as if she's sulking.

"I'm going to borrow Aniki for a moment!"

That's all he said before tugging the sleeve of my uniform and pulled me along, upstairs, to my room. Once we're in my room, she made sure that no one's following us before closing the door behind. Pushing me to the bed, Kirino stood in the center of my room with her arms crossed. Her eyes narrowed. I gave a sigh. Why is she giving me that disgusted look again?

"So...? Don't you have anything to say?" She started.

"Anything to say? What do you mean by that?"

"Who's that person from earlier? Mom said that he's an old friend of ours, by why do I know nothing about him? If he's really an old friend of ours, why do I remember nothing about him?"

I expected that kind of question. Really, if I could, I would tell her about our childhood and stuff. That both me and her used to play with Rin when we were smaller and she was only three at that time, so it would be normal if she didn't remember about him. But I made a promise to Rin too, that I would tell Kirino nothing. Of course, when I asked about the reason why I shouldn't tell Kirino, Rin only told me that I'd know it soon. Believing him, I leave it be like that. But the problem at hand right now wouldn't be solved just like that.

Kirino clenched her teeth before reaching for the collar of my uniform and start shaking me.

"Come on! Tell me already! Who is he? Who is that person?"

"Yoo.. don't you think asking something like that is kinda rude? I'm not some sort of stranger, you know."

That was Rin's voice and he's already standing in front of the opened door. Both myself and Kirino didn't seem to realize that too. Kirino didn't seem to realize it because she was too busy forcing me to tell her and me... yeah.

"Ri-Rin..."

"Kirino, isn't it? Don't you think it's a little rude not to ask that personally? You're asking Kyo about something personal about me, you know?"

Kirino clenched her teeth.

And I just realized it by now. Rin caught Kirino red-handed, in a way. Usually, she would play the good side of hers in front of strangers so they'd get a good impression of her. The same thing like how she manage to hide her otaku and eroge hobby from her friends in school. But now, Rin caught her forcing me to tell who he is.

"So, is there anything you want to ask from me, Kirino? I'm Rin, Shimomura Rin. Age sixteen, blood type B, and my zodiac is Taurus. Anything else you want to know?"

Kirino let the collar of my uniform off before turning to the side and made her way to him.

"Nothing in particular." she said to him, before making her way past him and came to a stop when Rin took a hold on her wrist.

"What...?" Kirino gazed at her wrist before back at Rin, trying to pull it off from her grasp, "Let go!"

"If you have something you didn't like about me, you should be honest from the very start, you know. And I actually expected that we would be getting along real fine."

The tone in Rin's voice seemed to be a bit different than usual. I myself can't believe it. That tone in his voice was like the time when we were little, when he was obviously scheming for something. The tone of his voice's not childish, easygoing, and carefree anymore. It's more likely slightly intimidating and snobby at the same time. It's like when Rin's trying to get someone back for underestimating him.

"I said let go!"

Without any warning, Rin pulled Kirino's wrist and lowered his body; placing his mouth just beside her ear - seemed to be whispering something to her. I was about to stand up and stop her before Kirino suddenly yanked her hand away from Rin's grip and held both of her hands against her chest, seemed to be widening her eyes and gazing at Rin in disbelief. She gazed away at my direction or a moment as if looking for a kind of protection that would defend her from the sight of Rin's eyes, before making her way out of my room and head downstairs.

That expression in Kirino's face, I couldn't really tell. It was a mix between surprise, embarrassment, and disbelief. What did Rin just told her?

I was about to stop her, but I caught Rin's sight on me. He shook his head and gave a sigh before heading out of my room and headed downstairs as well, leaving me slightly dumbfounded in my own room.

"Rin...! Oi, Rin! Wait a second...! Rin!"


	4. Midnight Chat

A slap on my left cheek was the one that woke me up that night. Trying to prevent myself from cursing, I opened my eyes. It was Kirino. I can't help but simply gave a sigh. Is there a need to slap me like that just to woke me up?

"What are you-"

"Sssshhhh!"

Kirino placed a finger against her lips and I took a moment before gazing at the clock on my desk. It's ten minutes past midnight. Instinctively, I placed a hand to my forehead. We already had that "Life Consultation" around eleven before. If she still need something more, she just need to say it instead of waking me up in the middle of the night like this.

"What do you want?" I whispered to her.

Kirino stepped down from my bed and crossed her arms, whispering in return : "My room, now."

She took no time to listen to my answer and quickly dashed off to her room, leaving me unable to say what I'm about to say. That I want to ask her if we can save that for tomorrow. I gave a small groan. If I leave her just like this, she'd definitely wake me up with something even more painful than before. It seemed like I have no choice so I just made my way to my room.

"You're late!"

That was the first response I got when I entered her room. She was sitting on her bed, hugging one of her plushie as she puffed her cheeks when she looked at me. Giving a small sigh, I rubbed the back of my head. Judging from everything, I was not the one at fault. She was the one who said that she need nothing more during our "Life Consultation" before so I just went to sleep and a few minutes ago she was the one who woke me up by slapping my cheek.

If I say that to her, I'd end up with her throwing all of the pillows in her bed to me. So I suppose it'd be much better to me if I stay shut.

"Sorry."

"Never mind that. Sit."

I took my seat upon the carpet in her room.

"Aniki..."

"Hmm?"

"That Rin.. you said that he was an old friend of ours, right?"

"Yeah, why is it?"

In an instant, Kirino pulled her legs up, hugged her knees, and stuffed her face into the plushie.

". . . . . . Kirino?"

She remained silent. And obviously, I can't help but becoming curious. I got up and now on my knees with my eyebrow arched.

"O-Oi, Kirino!"

"Shut up!"

Before I manage to react, she already threw the plushie at my face. When I got that plushie off, she was already reaching for the rest of the pillows in her bed and without giving me the proper time to escape, started hurling all of those pillows towards me.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Without thinking, I made my way towards the door and headed out of the room. Don't tell me she woke up in the middle of the night just she wanted to do something like that?

I waited for a few seconds. No sound came from Kirino's room. It seemed that she decided to leave it just like that, without telling me anything. Somehow, I feel that all of my efforts to wake up in the middle of the night and came to her room became a waste.

I then gazed at the supposed-to-be vacant room in front of Kirino's room. In the door the sign "Rin's Room" already attached. Right, that room was supposed to be vacant, but because Rin's staying here, Mother and Father told him to stay in that room. When Manami used to play here a lot, she'd sleep in that room too because it's already impossible for myself and Manami to sleep together.

I remained silent as I gazed at that door. Rin wouldn't be awake this time of night. But when I was about to make my way to my room, the door swung open and Rin was the one standing there, with the usual childish smile upon his lips.

"Still awake, Kyo?"

"Rin..."

"Quite noisy there. Were you trying to do something obscene to your little sister?"

"The hell I'm doing that!"

"Take it easy~ I'm just kidding~"

With a nonchalant wave of hand, Rin simply chuckled. His joke tend to get out of the place sometimes, but he never meant something bad by saying something like that. He's purely trying to joke around. I know that from the time I spent together with him when we were smaller. At that time, we're best friends, after all.

"A-Anyway... you're not going to sleep, Rin?"

"What, me? Nah, I'm suffering from insomnia. It'd be a little later than this before I manage to get myself to sleep."

"I-Is that so...?"

Honestly, I don't really know what to say. After that "Rin-whispered-something-to-Kirino" earlier, I was barely able to talk to Rin. Rin, in the other place, acted like nothing happened. During dinner, he was still as cheerful and carefree as usual, answering all the questions given by Mother and Father to him with relative ease. He'd sometime mention me, but he said nothing about Kirino. Mother mentioned Kirino and myself too once in a while, but during dinner, Kirino said nothing, simply responding with gestures and stuff.

It's making the whole thing awkward for me, him, and Kirino. Especially me. Now knowing that something happened between my best friend and my little sister, there's no way I wouldn't stick my nose into that.

"O-Oi, Rin.."

"Kyo."

"Huh?"

"Mind accompanyin' me for a bit?"

Without thinking, I responded with a nod to his question and made my way into his room. His room was as big as mine, with a single bed and a small bed along with a bookshelf. There's a closet too, but it hasn't been filled much. He mentioned that all of the necessary stuff would come tomorrow afternoon, after all.

Rin took his seat upon the bed so I just took my seat on the chair in front of his desk. There was an awkward silence between us, so I decided to start the conversation.

"Oi, Rin-"

"Kyo..."

"W-What?"

"Do you have anyone you're fond of at the moment?"

I remained silent at his question, but two girls definitely appear on the back of my head.

The first one was Manami. It's true that we've spent a lot of time during our childhood and I got to know her after Rin moved to Germany too after all. But just like the thing that I already said to Kirino. Manami was trying to be nice and all, but I definitely know that the weird feeling is just wrong for the two of us. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Manami because of something like that. Not that I'm not trying... but I have my own reasons.

The second one was Kuroneko. It's true that I got to know her after I accompany Kirino to Akihabara and all. And now knowing that she enrolled in my school and became my Kouhai, I can't help but getting to know her even better than before. I promised to help her a lot too. But she's still a friend of mine, just like Manami. I got to know her because of Kirino too, in a way. I have my respect for her and she must be the same too. But honestly, I still don't know of what to think about her.

"N-Nah... no one in particular, I think."

Rin held back a small chuckle. I know that, but I said nothing about it.

"Kyo.. you should definitely look for one, you know. With you as you are now, I'm actually surprised that you seemed to be not really popular with women."

"Mind your own business."

As I clenched my teeth, Rin simply chuckled. Shaking his head once, Rin then gave a nonchalant wave of hand.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't meant to make it sound like I'm teasing you or anything."

But you ARE teasing me!

"Anyway... Kyo, do you like playing games?"

Why did he change the subject all of the sudden?

"Y-Yeah, a bit I suppose." I said to him.

"What kind of game do you like?"

"I ehh..." I can't possibly tell her that all the game I've been playing were the eroge Kirino told me to play with.

"Do you like galge?"

"Galge?"

"Gal game. Bishoujo game, you know? The visual-novel kind of game where you're supposed to take a route so you'd end up with the girl that you like."

It sounds like an eroge. Except for the ero part.

"Do you like it, Kyo?"

"N-Nah.. I'm not really sure about that..."

"Hmm... how about eroge?"

I stiffened up instinctively, before replying with the most normal tone of voice I could give.

"Eroge?"

"Erotic game. Something like galge, but more explicit and they also contain erotic features."

It actually surprised me that Rin know about something like that.

"I don't think I've played one before..." There's no way I could tell him I already played a lot of those because Kirino told me to, anyway.

Rin remained silent after hearing that answer from me. His expression remains the same but I know he's thinking about something.

"Kyo... do you like watching anime?"

"A-Anime?"

"Yup. Something like Magical Meruru or Maschera or something like that."

Magical Meruru, something that Kirino would definitely watch. Maschera, something that Kuroneko would definitely watch too. His knowledge in things like that actually surprised me for a second. But I tried to act as normal as possible. It wouldn't be good if I attract any suspicion coming from Rin.

"I don't think I've seen one too before..."

"Probably you should start seeing one soon. I would recommend Maschera. Teen complex stuff doesn't sound that bad, right?"

For a moment, I didn't get why Rin suddenly suggested me to do something like watching Maschera. But one thought hit the back of my mind a few seconds after that. On our way back home, we met Kuroneko along the way. Obviously I introduced Rin to her and she introduced herself back in return, just like any normal greeting. I actually thought that the "Living in the Household of Darkness" stuff that Kureneko said to him was just a joke, Rin laughed about that too, but now if I connect that to what's happening now...

"Rin.. why would you suggest me watching something like Maschera?"

Rin chuckled. "Not telling you~"

Why did you even mention it from the start?

I took a moment to regain my calm before releasing a sigh. That one side of Rin never changes too. When he's not sharing something, he'd definitely tease about it. That's how he is all this time.

"Listen, Rin.. if you're not going to tell me, why did you even mention it from the very start?"

"No reason. I'm just telling you to watch Maschera. But really, Kyo... if you're sharper, you'd definitely understand why I told you to watch Maschera from the very start..."

I can't help but arching my eyebrow before finally releasing a sigh. If he's not going to tell me, he shouldn't be beating around the bush like that. It's just making things even more harder to understand.

"A character like me... it's supposed to be as a tsundere, isn't it? Don't you think so, Araragi-kun?"

"Tsundere, my arse! And who the hell are you calling Araragi-kun?"

Rin laughed all that off, much to my annoyance. But I can't really complain about that. That's how he always is, after all.

"Rin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Kyo. Don't be hesitant to ask."

"The thing that you whispered to Kirino earlier, before we had dinner... what was it about?"


	5. Rin's Scheme

The sound of the alarm was the one that woke me up in the morning and I almost instinctively slammed it with my left hand to shut it down. I opened my eyes bit by bit before slightly narrowing it. Morning already? My head's a bit dizzy, but the more I think about it, it's just normal since I didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Arghh..."

I sat up slowly, before placing a hand to the side of my head as I gave a somewhat frustrated sigh. The thing that Rin said to me last night was the only thing that kept me wide awake even though I'm perfectly aware I should be sleeping that time around once we finished our conversation. Honestly, I can't believe Rin said that. And more over, I can't believe he said that to Kirino.

"Damn it... that Rin..."

I released another frustrated sigh. With thing as it is right now, it wouldn't be hard to ignore all the things happening around me now, especially if it's involving Rin and Kirino. I already know about Kirino's attitude and all, but now about Rin... with him as he is now, it would be too easy for them to start being hostile to each other. I don't think Rin would be hostile to Kirino, really. But when it comes to Kirino herself...

"Man..."

I shook the thought off of my head. If I want things to go smoothly, I should stick my nose even more deeper than before. Even though originally I was just plain curious about what Rin whispered to Kirino, with me knowing what he whispered now, there's no way I wouldn't do something about it.

I got off of my bed and took my time to prepare everything. Today's the last day before weekend. I should have a lot of time to smoothen all the things around.

"Mornin'..." I said as I entered the dining room.

Both Rin and Kirino already there. Father was sitting at one of the couches, with the newspaper covering his head. Mother was at the kitchen, preparing my portion of breakfast.

"Mornin', Kyo. Took you quite a while to get down and all~"

Rin was the first one to answer me. The tone of his voice is as cheerful as usual. It's like all the conversation we had last night never happened in the first place. There's a new thing that I learned about Rin this morning. He's perfect when it comes to faking his facial expression. I'm sure I'm already aware about that since last night, but I noticed that just now. The only way to know what he's really thinking is through the tone of his voice.

"Ara, Kyosuke. It's just like what Rin-kun said, it took you quite a while, ne. Did you oversleep or something?"

"Yeah, kinda. Sorry."

Mother was the second one to answer me. She said all that on her way towards the dining table to place my breakfast there. It's nothing special, just some eggs and toasts. I took my seat and gazed at Kirino.

She said nothing. Maybe not even bothered to answer me. I'm not really surprised. I already know about what Rin whispered to her, but it's not like I'm going to tell her about that anytime soon. It might end up with her doing something painful than usual to me. So for now, or at least until everything has been solved, I'd just keep it as a secret. Even though Rin didn't ask me about it, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me to tell Kirino that I already know about the thing he whispered to her yesterday.

I gave a sigh. Things have gone complicated that I can't help but simply releasing a sigh.

"Oi, Kyo~! Didn't I tell you already? When you sigh, a small bit of happiness escaped from your life, you know?"

I gave a weak chuckle at Rin's words. But just for a second, I shifted my attention to Kirino at the same time. Her expression is... how should I put it. It wouldn't be right to say that her expression makes it like she's sulking. But to say that her expression makes it like she's angry isn't right either. I can't really tell about it. But before I manage to say anything, she got up from her seat and took her bag.

"I'll be heading to school now. I have something to do so I have to be on school early. Itekimasu~!"

"Ara, itterashai~" Mom said.

"Be careful on your way, itterashai." Father was the second one to response.

"Bye-bi~"

That was Rin's. Wait, Rin?

I shifted my attention to Rin. One hand holding to the toast. The other hand giving a nonchalant wave to Kirino. His expression's just like usual, cheerful and childish at the same time. It's as if the thing that happened between him and Kirino never happened from the very start. I narrowed my left eye before shifting my attention back to Kirino.

She was still there, standing by the door that connects the dining room to the hall; gazing at Rin with a mix between slight disbelief and embarrassment reigning over her facial expression. Her sight was placed at Rin, before shifting towards me. She remained silent for a moment before gazing down towards the floor. For a split second, I would tell myself that those red hues upon her cheeks just turned darker but before I managed to say anything, she slammed the door behind her.

"Itekimasu!"

I blinked several times, more in surprise rather than disbelief. I shifted my sight towards Rin.

He was already standing with the last toast being held between his lips. He took his school bag with one hand, before using his free hand to take the toast away.

"Come on, Kyo. We'd be late."

That very moment I just realized. Because of all that, I didn't get the chance to have my breakfast. Grabbing all the toasts on my plate with one hand, I stood up and took my school bag with the other hand. Shifting my sight towards Mother then towards Father, I waited until Rin opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be going now! Itekimasu!"

"Kousaka Oba-san, Kousaka Oji-san, itekimasu~"

"Be careful on your way, ne~"

"Make sure you study properly."

Without realizing it, now I'm already on my way to school with Rin. To be honest, it's a bit awkward to go along with him after I heard almost everything from him last night. There are several things that he refused to tell me and no matter what I said, he only told me that I'll understand sooner or later. I can't help but feeling anxious about that, and that's why I feel that it's a bit awkward for me to just walk to school with him like this.

Rin said nothing as we made our way to school. It's as if he already know about what I'm feeling at the moment, so it's like he said nothing just to prevent things from getting even more awkward than now.

"Kyo?"

His voice almost caused me to choke. For a moment there, I thought he's really going to say nothing until we're finally in school. But the fact that he suddenly spoke almost choked me to death. I took my time to swallow the last piece of the toast before shifting my attention to him. My right eyebrow arched as I asked him.

"What is it now?"

"I think I'm going to skip school today. Can you tell the teacher that I'm not feeling well?"

Before I manage to say anything, Rin's already running away.

"Oi, Rin! Wait, Rin! Damn it, wait!"

Rin was already out of my sight when I'm about to chase him. I can't help but clenching my fists to control my emotion before finally releasing a sigh. Damn it, that Rin. Now what?

After a moment, I decided that I'm going to tell the homeroom teacher just like what he asked me. It's not like the teacher's going to check or anything, anyway. I met Manami along the way and just like usual, she'd ask me about how I feel today and what I'm thinking about. And just like usual, I told her that I'm feeling fine and I'm thinking about nothing in particular.

Because of everything that happened this morning, I thought the rest of this day would be just like usual. With no more outrageous event happening and I'd end the day with helping Kuroneko in the Game Research Club just like usual. But really, I didn't expect that I'd have to shove that thought away during the first recess.

"Kousaka, your phone's vibrating. There must be an email or text message or something. Go check it out."

It was Akagi, and he noticed the vibration coming from the my cell phone that I placed in the breast pocket of my uniform. I thanked him before pulling it out and checked it. There was a text message waiting to be opened.

Aragaki Ayase. That's the name of the sender.

Ayase? Why would she be texting me now? I clicked on my cell phone to see what the text message was all about. I can't believe my eyes.

* * *

><p>SENDER : Aragaki Ayase<p>

SUBJECT : A Question

BODY :

"Mr. Lying Brother. There's something that I must ask.

There was someone who appeared in our school during the first recess. From his uniform, I suspect that he's a student from your school. His hair is pale, almost white and he has green eyes. And he was looking Kirino. I asked about Kirino about who he is and she said that it's an old friend of hers.

If I'm not mistaken, before she's off with him, she said that his name was Shimomura Rin. Do you know anything about him?"


	6. The Upfront Conflict

That's it. After hearing the text message sent by Ayase to me, I made my mind. After school, I'm going to tell Kuroneko that I'm going to skip the club activity and go look for Rin.

Really, I just don't understand what he's scheming. First of all, he told me that he's not feeling well and he's going to skip the school. At that time, I don't really know where he might be going but I actually expected that he would just go back home. Secondly, it was the text message from Ayase. Rin told me that he's going to skip school, but Ayase said that he appeared in her school to look for Kirino. And judging from what she told me through that text message, Kirino might be going somewhere with him.

Without realizing it, I clenched my fist. To be honest, in my opinion, things are starting to get out of hand. I got distracted through the rest of the day and can't pay any attention to the lessons. But the thing that surprised me the most, it's when I made my way to the Game Research Club and tell Kuroneko that I'm going to skip the club activity for today and look for Rin.

* * *

><p>"Kyo~ What took you so long~?"<p>

It was Rin. He was already there, playing games with the President of the club.

I was about to snap some senses into him, but I caught Kuroneko's sight on me. I shifted my sight to her and yeah, she's still glaring at me. I took a moment to gulp before lowering my body and whispered to her, "What's wrong, Kuroneko?"

She remained silent. Before gazing away and actually huffed, "I suppose that is none of your concern."

Even though she said all that, just from her reaction, I know that something definitely happened. And judging from how Rin socialize with the rest of the members of the Game Research Club, I suspect that Kuroneko's the only one involved in whatever Rin's scheming. I gulped once again before making my way towards Rin.

"Rin, can I have a moment with you?"

Rin paused the game and remained silent for a moment, before eventually shifted his gaze to me and replied with his usual carefree tone, "Sure~"

We made our way out of the Game Research Club Room, and now standing in the hallway.

"What's this all about, Rin? I thought you told me that you're not feeling well and decided to skip school?"

"Well, I do. I was not feeling well."

"Then why are you here? And moreover, you're still dressed in your uniform."

"Well, on my way back, I realized that it wouldn't be good to just head back like nothing happened. So I decided to make my way back to the school and stay in the infirmary."

I narrowed my eyes. From everything that Rin said to me, there's something that's making me uneasy. The tone of his voice. I spent my childhood with Rin before he moved to Germany, and I recognize that tone of voice perfectly. Rin is lying.

"Kyo? What's wrong?"

"You decided to stay in the infirmary?"

"If you're going to ask the teacher in charge, forget it. She's not there when I'm in the infirmary."

I clenched my fist. It was a bluff. Rin didn't want me to check the infirmary to see if he was really there or not. I placed my other hand to the pocket of my pants and gripped my cellphone.

"Rin... were you looking for Kirino?"

The expression on his face didn't change, but he definitely took a moment before answering it.

"Nope, I wasn't looking for Kirino."

Even though his expression didn't change, there's a change in the tone of his voice. He definitely was looking for Kirino. Ayase's telling me the truth. He went to their school to look for Kirino.

"Kyo? Come on~ What's with all this sudden questioning?"

I gave a sigh. The tone of his voice has been back to normal. He's curious of why I asked all that to him, "Nothing. I was just.. curious, that's all."

"Well, I'll be going back first. See you later, Kyo."

As Rin made his way through the hallway and waved his hand to me, I only waved back. I have no plan to stop him. But whatever he's scheming, I'll definitely find out about it. It's concerning my best friend and my little sister. I can't possibly stay silent after all that.

The club activity went just like usual. The usual argument between Sena and Kuroneko. And the usual way Sena petrified the rest of the members of the Game Research Club with her suggestions to make BL games and such. Things went just like usual that I don't really know how to react. Of course, Sena's suggestion really freaked me out too, but on the other hand, there are the conflict between Rin and Kirino too so I can't keep myself occupied on that. It would be better for me to start thinking about how I should solve the conflict between Rin and Kirino.

Just like usual, after the club activity's done, I went home with Kuroneko. We're always on our own once the club activity's done. To be honest, even though Rin already asked me about is there any girl that I'm fond of at the moment and as a result I thought of Manami and Kuroneko, when it comes to Kuroneko, I'm still not sure about how I feel about her. Even though we're going home together almost every time because we go to the same club, there's no reason to have a weird feeling. We're not dating or anything, after all.

I took my pace slowly, just like usual. That's also why Kuroneko's about a step ahead of me.

The only thing that's different, is that Kuroneko said nothing. Usually either she or I would start the conversation. I didn't start it because I didn't want to risk saying anything that I'm not supposed to say to her. Usually Kuroneko would start a conversation when she noticed me being silent and all. But this time, she didn't.

I waited, waited, and waited. Eventually, it become awkward that I start hoping that she won't start any conversation just for today.

But it was the sound of Kuroneko's cellphone that almost caused me to choke. Still walking ahead of me, Kuroneko reached for her bag and pulled out her cellphone. From the icon that I saw in the screen, it's a text message. Out of curiousity, I made a step closer and wondered if I would be able to read it as well. I'm a bit taller than her, after all.

But the moment I had my eyes on that text message, I can't help but widening it instinctively.

* * *

><p>SENDER : Shimomura Rin<p>

SUBJECT : -

BODY

"Thanks for all the advice and anything. I really appreciate it.

Just like what we planned earlier, I'll be waiting for you and Kiririn tomorrow in Akihabara. Tomorrow's weekend, so I suppose we have no problem meeting there in the afternoon, isn't it?

Oh yeah, I heard that you usually walk home with Kyo, right? Don't tell him about it, alright? He'll get curious and start suspecting me for something. It wouldn't be good if he find out, so I'll be counting on you!"


	7. I Never Expected You to Understand

What happened the next day was actually a bit too easy to be guessed. The text message that Rin sent to Kuroneko got me off and I can't help but becoming curious. What's he planning to do with both Kirino and Kuroneko at Akihabara at the same time? From what he told me a several days ago when we were having a chat at night, Rin could be considered as an otaku in a way, but I suppose not as severe as both Kirino and Kuroneko.

He claimed that his knowledge in gaming and anime and manga sort of stuff as general. And to be honest, I don't think he's lying. At least I hope he's not lying. With things as they are right now, I actually find it a bit too hard to trust him, somehow. But nevertheless, he's still my best friend. If I can't trust him, then I'll have to find a way so I could trust him. I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because of some trivial matter and deep inside, I know that Rin could be trusted despite his attitudes and all.

I informed Ayase about what I saw, about the fact that Rin's planning to go to Akihabara with Kirino. I don't know if Ayase and Kuroneko knows each other but I suppose it would be safer if I didn't mention Kuroneko in front of her. That's also why I hid the fact that I know all that from the text message sent by Rin to Kuroneko. Kuroneko herself doesn't seem to realize that I was peeking over her shoulder, because once she (and me too) done reading it, she quickly put it back into her bag before going into the separate direction, claiming that she got something else to do. I said nothing and just saw her off. It's not like I could follow her or anything. I don't want to be mistaken as a stalker anyway.

Ayase's reaction is quite obvious too. She was actually worried that Kirino's going to be like "those otaku on the TV" sort of stuff and claimed that Rin's just going to give some bad examples for her. But the only thing that caught me off guard, was the fact that she suggested the two of us to stalk Kirino and Rin and Kuroneko (well, she didn't know that Kuroneko's coming along because I didn't mention it to her) to make sure that Rin's not going to do anything "bad" to Kirino while they're in Akihabara.

* * *

><p>"So... are we really going to do this...?"<p>

"We're not just going to "do" this, Mister Lying Brother. We, or rather, I, have to do this. As Kirino's best friend, I have to make sure that she's not going somewhere with someone suspicious and I'll have to make sure that she wouldn't receive any bad influence too. Just accepting her hobby is hard enough for me, but now knowing that someone suspicious asked her to come along with him and she agreed, I can't possibly stay silent."

Right now, I'm in Akihabara with one of the top high school models, Aragaki Ayase. We're disguised as a couple, complete with sunglasses, hats, trench coats, and all sort of stuff that would make anyone who happen to know us think that we're cosplaying as a pair of detectives. I'm sure she watched too much detective movies.

But still, her explanation earlier doesn't explain why I accompany her stalking Rin and the others.

"If you're just going to watch over Kirino, you can do it by yourself, isn't it?"

"What if this Rin from earlier noticed me and decided to do something bad? What if she blackmailed Kirino to stay silent when he already know that I'm going to stalk him like this?"

I sweat dropped. For a moment, I become extremely sure that she watched too many detective films. Something like that definitely came out straight from those detective movies, isn't it? But the more I think about it, someone like Rin wouldn't do something like blackmailing people. He's the kind of people who takes everything at his own pace. He's never too fast or too slow when it comes to things. Moving on with the flow, that's the kind of person he is.

Shortly, I noticed Ayase's glare on me so I decided to say nothing and just remained silent and gave her a nod. If she's feeling insecure because of all the things she thought Rin might do to her, speaking about the way she still address me as "Mister Lying Brother", I think it took really took a while for her before asking me to stalk along like this. I definitely don't want to be mistaken as a stalker, but I'm curious about what might happen too, so I decided to come along.

"Focus now! There they are!"

Ayase's next words caught me a little off guard and I quickly pushed my fedora down to cover my face a bit more. In an instant, I saw Kirino at one side, walking around with both Rin and Kuroneko.

I glanced at Ayase. Just like what I expected, she seemed to be surprised seeing Kirino along with Kuroneko. Well, I bet she's more surprised at how Kuroneko's dressed. Just like when she went to the Otaku Girls United some time ago, she's dressed in all gothic way, complete with her pair of cat ears and trademark tail peeking out. I can't help but gave a sigh. Both Kirino and Rin are dressed normally, but I suppose I would actually find it weird if Kuroneko's dressed normally too.

"Come on, let's follow them!"

I almost fell when Ayase's tug on my coat become a bit harder, and it took a few seconds for me to regain my balance. We followed those three along as they go through the crowded Akihabara.

First of all they went to a manga bookstore and seemed to be browsing for a while. Kirino was the one who came out with a shopping bag so I figured that she did some shopping along the way. Secondly, they went to a family restaurant and took their time to have lunch. Both myself and Ayase did the same but Ayase still telling me to keep my attention on them while making sure that they won't notice us at the same time. They went to several other places too but when it's starting to get dark, they turned towards one of the karaoke buildings in Akihabara.

I stopped for a moment as I gazed into the building. Throughout the day following them, I always get the feeling that someone's watching over me. But it couldn't be Rin, isn't it? He didn't know that I was going to stalk him and this morning I made sure that I acted pretty normal too when he told me he's going somewhere to get some things done. It's just I can't shake that feeling away and every time I stopped for a while to make sure that no one's actually watching over me intently, the feeling's gone. It actually feels like when you're following people, you're being followed by some other people at the same time.

I shook that feeling and saw Rin, Kuroneko, and Kirino ordered a room before making their way upstairs. We ordered the room beside them and once all of them are in, we took our place too in the room. Ayase told me to keep watching while she took a small break in the couch. I watched through the small glass placed upon the door and I saw Rin heading out of the room and making his way towards mine.

I stiffened and quickly told Ayase to turn the music on. She did as I told her. We pretend to face to the other direction and sing along the way. But the knock upon the door almost caused my heart to skip a beat. Shortly, I could hear Rin's voice, even though it's not really clear, I could hear it perfectly.

"Until when you're going to hide, Kyo?"

That time, I realized that the disguise has been blown. And Rin must be already aware that both myself and Ayase stalking him and Kuroneko and Kirino along the way.

I turned off the music and took off my fedora before making my way towards the door and opened it. I narrowed my eyes as I gazed at Rin.

"You're already aware that we're stalking you?"

"You could say that in a way. But really, I didn't expect that you would stalk me along the way to Akihabara."

Before I could say anything, Ayase already made her way beside me as she pointed at Rin with her index finger.

"Of course we have to do this! I couldn't possibly let my best friend Kirino to go somewhere I don't know with someone who looked as suspicious as you."

From Ayase, I gazed back at Rin. His expression didn't change, rather, he kept that childish grin upon his lips.

"I appreciate the thought. Well, maybe I do look suspicious, but seriously, I'm not a bad person. At least I think I'm not."

"How can I trust someone who's not even sure of himself?"

"Well, your best friend Kirino trust me enough to go with me when I ask her. Wouldn't that be more than enough? Or are you saying that you don't believe your best friend's judgment on people?"

"I-I'm not saying that..."

I switched my sight towards Ayase. It seemed that she's at a loss of words because of what Rin asked to her.

"Rin, how did you know that we're staying in this room?"

"Take a peek at the room beside you."

I moved out of the room and took a small peek at the room beside me through the small glass upon the door. And I practically widened my eyes. Saori was there, singing the song of a certain anime I don't even know happily with some other girls.

I gazed back at Rin. The childish grin upon his lips already grew a little wider.

"Rin... you asked Saori to watch over me?"

"Grandma used to say this... chase two birds, and you'll get two birds. Pretty smart, isn't it?"

That explains why I get the feeling that someone's watching me throughout the day when I'm following Rin, Kuroneko, and Kirino. It was Saori.

"So, what are you going to do from here, Rin? Asking both me and Ayase to go back?"

With things as they are right now, it wouldn't be weird for him to ask us to go back. Ayase wouldn't want Kirino to know that she's stalking her along the way too, so even if Rin asked us to go back, I don't think she would refuse.

"I'm doing all this because someone requested me too, so don't think so badly of me, alright?"

Behind Rin, I caught the side of both Kirino and Kuroneko who's peeking. Their sights caught the three of us at the same time. Ayase seemed to notice it too, because she seemed to be stiffened all of the sudden. Kirino was the first one who got out of the room and made her way towards us, followed by Kuroneko behind her. She made her way towards Ayase, who seemed to be afraid that Kirino's going to be all mad towards her.

"Ayase..."

"Kirino, this doesn't seem like what you think-"

Before Ayase managed to finish her sentence, Kirino already hugged her.

"Ayase, I really appreciate the fact that you're worried about me. But this is something that I have to handle by myself, alright? Can you trust me and leave me to handle this just this time on this matter? I promise that I'll tell you everything once it's done."

Ayase seemed to be in the verge of crying, but she said nothing, just giving Kirino a nod as a response before getting all of her stuff and heading back. I couldn't help but feeling a bit bad for her but this is just like what Kirino said. This is something that only she could handle.

I switched my gaze to Rin, "So... Rin, would you explain everything?"

"Unfortunately, the one who got something to say to you isn't me," Rin replied with a chuckle before gesturing towards Kuroneko, "It's her."

* * *

><p>"S-So, do you have something to say to me?" I asked to Kuroneko.<p>

She remained silent. And for me, with her being like that, it's only making things a little more awkward. Having Rin making both myself and Kuroneko stay in the karaoke room that I ordered was awkward enough but now it becomes even more awkward when she's silent like this.

"O-Oi, Kuroneko...?"

"Surely, you must be already aware of the fact that women will definitely despise someone who stalk them."

I stiffened, "If possible, I wouldn't be doing something like this too. But you and Rin made me all curious and-"

"So just because you are curious, you decided to go all the way and stalked us like this? Have you ever heard of "curiosity killed the cat"?"

I stiffened again. And eventually I gave a sigh.

"Sorry, I don't know what else to say, so I'll just say that I'm sorry."

"You are... you are... you are really, really, really, really, really the worst kind of pathetic senpai. A thickheaded, perverted, lazy idiot with terrible judgment. Yet, you are strangely... strangely kind."

I remained speechless. After hearing all that, I just didn't know what I'm supposed to say. Hearing her saying something like that caught me off guard honestly.

"I have something to tell you... that things have gotten better lately. My class and such. So I thought I'd tell you that."

"I-It's not like I did anything about it, you know..."

"Indeed. You were completely useless."

"O-Oii...! Come on..."

"But... I was happy. To tell you the truth, I'm really happy when you told me that you're worried about me. That you're worried because I couldn't get along with the people in my class and I have no friends and such. You told me to call you senpai too. Becoming someone that I looked up to. You joined the Game Research Club with me. You're worried about me being alone all the time. And you backed me up too during my presentation. You even sacrificed your time with Tamura-senpai to accompany me. Just knowing that, I... I feel really, really happy..."

That moment, I realized, after hearing all that from her, I blushed. And for some reason, I can't help the tears that started to leak out from the corner of my eyes.

"Se-Senpai? W-Why are you crying, senpai?" I could feel Kuroneko's hands against my arms.

I tried to hold myself back, "I-Idiot! I'm not crying!" But the more I try to hold myself from crying, the more tears came out. I can't even help it anymore.

And then I realized. I've done all sort of thing to help Kuroneko. But those were all things that I decided to do myself, on my own terms. Even if she's not cute. Even if all of her acts tend to piss me off. Even if she makes me irritated... I'm not going to deny the fact that I helped her along the way because I truly care about her. To be honest, I don't even think of wanting her to thank me. I don't want any of it, either. But hearing all that from her.. it really moved me that I can't even help it anymore.

That's what I thought. And that haven't changed. But it's just... it's not fair. Sneaking in an ambush like that at a time like this...

"Are you feeling better now, senpai?"

I could feel one of her hands against the corner of my left eye, rubbing the remaining tears away. I wouldn't deny the fact that I was crying because I was moved after hearing her words. I just gave her a small nod, "I suppose so.."

"I see..."

"Arigato na... Kuroneko..."

After I heard that, Kuroneko seemed to stiffen a bit.

"Kuroneko-"

Before I managed to finish my sentence, I could feel her lips against mine. It was only a few seconds before she finally pulled away. The next moment, I realized that the two of us are already blushing like crazy.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuroneko-san...?"

"I cursed you. If you turn into an idiot after I cursed you, then you will die. It won't be lifted until you fulfill my wish."

That moment, I realized what Rin was trying to tell me. Everything that he told to me during that midnight chat, it's starting to make sense. Why he suggested me to find a girlfriend and why he suggested me to watch Maschera of all things. He was already aware of something like this would happen. He was aware of Kuroneko's feelings to me, even though I'm not really sure how. But one thing that I'm sure off, Rin planned all this so both Kuroneko and myself could express ourselves like this.

"Thanks for all of those kind words... Kuroneko, I really appreciate it."

"Senpai... can I ask you a favor?"

I just smiled, "Sure, what is it?"

"If possible, would you address me by my real name?"

"Gokou-san?"

". . . . . . . first name, please."

"Ruri... san?"

She said nothing, but simply giving a somewhat satisfied sigh. For a split second, the thought of her kissing me earlier resurfaced inside of my mind. And for a sudden moment, I realized what "wish" she was talking about. I shifted my gaze to her before giving a sigh as I smiled.

"Ruri?"

Kuroneko stiffened all of the sudden, probably didn't expect me to call her without any honorifics like that. But she said nothing and kept her gaze at the table in front of us before eventually turning towards me. I could see the color of crimson painted all over her face but I suppose it can't be helped. I think my face would look the same too if I were to look at the mirror.

"Ruri?"

"W-Wha-What is it...?"

"Would you... would you go out with me?"


	8. Let Me Be With You

Today... it's probably the most embarrassing day in my life.

At the start of this week, when I start thinking that everything's going smoothly, someone who claimed himself to be Aniki's old friend appeared. And not only that, Father and Mother allowed him to stay in the house because they're friends with this someone's parents. At first, I thought I'd just get away with pretending to be nice and such... but it turned out that he caught me forcing Aniki to tell me who he really is.

I mean, he can't possibly blame me for wanting to know more about some stranger that just appeared and suddenly stay in my house, isn't it?

But when I take a good look at myself right now, I'm inside of a room in a karaoke building with only him and myself inside. It's not like I can't just go and leave him here on his own. It's not like he wouldn't be able to find his way back home too. But I'd be troubled if Father or Mother asked me why I'm back without him. We got away from home with me telling Father and Mother that I'll be accompanying him around, after all... so I... I can't possibly go back home without him.

It's... really... annoying...

I gazed at him. He seemed to be rustling with the karaoke machine and the microphone.

I clenched my teeth before giving a somewhat annoyed sigh, hoping that he would at least notice that I'm annoyed. But after waiting for a moment, he doesn't seem to budge. He's still busy with the karaoke machine and the microphone too.

I could feel a twitch upon the side of my head before I gave a sigh to relax myself and got to my feet, "Rin, isn't it? Aren't you at least going to say something to me?"

He stopped in the middle of his rustling with the karaoke machine and the microphone before turning to gaze at me.

"What? You want to sing something?"

I could feel a shake on my whole body. How could he say something like that without even changing his expression? How could he say something like that while keeping that annoying deadpan expression and that annoying smile at the same time?

"You're the worst! I can't believe you!" I shouted that to him as I got myself back sitting upon the couch inside of the room.

I opened my left eye and gazed at him. I can't believe it! He's back to rustling with the karaoke machine and the microphone. How could he... how could he... how could he become so annoying? Even more annoying than Aniki, that is! I can't help but clench my teeth. But when I'm about to say something, he already pulled back from the karaoke machine and turn around. I could feel his sight placed at me.

I tried to gaze away, but I can't help but slowly placing my sight back to him as I could feel the sound of music coming out from the speakers all around the room. When I placed my sight back to him, that microphone was already placed away and he already made his way towards me. I could hear the music playing in the background.

_Casting a certain kind of magic... as if we can certainly meet..._

_Because when we gently join our hands together... I could see myself smiling..._

I don't really know what to say about this song, but I know that for the time being, I should keep my sight placed on him. Just because there's only the two of us in this place, I can't possibly let him do as he please. I kept my sight on him as he took his seat on the other couch, seemed to be rather satisfied or something.

"So..." I started again, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Am I supposed to?"

I can't help but giving another annoyed sigh. That kind of answer... the way he answer it... it's really annoying! The way he could keep his expression empty like that while saying such an obvious thing at the same time... it's really annoying!

_We pretend that we don't notice our true feelings..._

_But suddenly, we fell in love...!_

I tried to contain myself. I can't possibly let my anger get the best of me and embarrass myself right here and right now in front of me. I tried to reason with myself that I'll eventually get my revenge on him later. And so I tried to direct my anger away, "How about you start explaining about yourself?"

"Explaining about myself? I don't really mind. My name is Rin and my full name is Shimomura Rin. Just like your brother, you can call me Rin if you want. I'm not the kind of person who really care about the senpai-kouhai relationship so feel free to address me by my name if you want. What else to say...? I'm sixteen, about to turn seventeen this year. Blood type B and my zodiac is Taurus. Anything else you want to know?"

"I don't need to know something like that! I'm asking you to explain about why are you messing with me this whole week! Appearing in my school and all, asking me to accompany all along to Akihabara like this without even mentioning that Kuroneko is coming along! Telling me that Aniki and Ayase actually tailing us at the very end... and not to mention that the first time we meet each other... y-y-you actually said something embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? That's rude. I really mean that, you know."

"It doesn't matter. What kind of guy would say something like 'Will you be mine?' to a girl he just met? D-D-Do you think this is some sort of love novel?"

"In a way... I do."

_Let me be with you..._

_Let me be with you..._

_Let me be with you..._

_I want to embrace you..._

The way he said all that actually made me even more embarrassed that I can't help but gaze away so he won't notice the blush on my face. H-H-How could he say something s-s-so embarrassing with a deadpan expression like that?

"J-J-Just what are you trying to say by saying something like that?"

"Well... I'm not trying to say anything. It's not like I'm trying to hide anything as well. What I'm trying to tell you is exactly like what you heard from me. That's all."

"A-And don't you think i-i-it's embarrassing to say something l-l-like that so directly?"

_While I haven't been to say it all this time until now, I'm actually trying my best to hide it..._

_I'm just pretending to be strong, so please find me out..._

"No, not really, no... I don't see a reason to be embarrassed when I'm just being honest to myself. Besides, one truth is always better than a thousand lies, isn't it? I'm not the kind of person who likes holding back, after all."

I can feel the hue upon my cheeks getting even redder. I can't believe that he kept saying all that while maintaining that deadpan expression at the same time. I can't even tell if he's really serious or not even though he already said that what he's trying to tell me is exactly just like what he said and exactly just like what I heard.

The moment I realized what's actually happening between the two of us, I feel like my mind's going to explode. I'm alone in a room with someone who just confessed to me and I can't help but being embarrassed after hearing all that!

_Please wait five more minutes until our meeting..._

_Afterwards, the two of us could fell in love..._

_Let me be with you..._  
><em>Let me be with you...<em>

_Let me be with you..._

_I want to cry..._

"A-A-Are you really serious about it? We... I mean, we just met! H-H-How..."

"I'm sure that Kyo already mentioned that I used to be an old friend, right? I already met you since a long time ago, but you probably didn't remember me. I won't blame you for something trivial like that, you're still little at that time after all, so it's just natural if you don't remember me."

He got a point if he put it like that, but still...

"S-S-Still that doesn't change the fact that it's just a little... a little too sudden, isn't it?"

A single sound made me shift my gaze towards him and the next moment, I could see him already sitting beside me. And I could feel his hands taking mine and I could feel... that the hues upon my cheeks getting even redder than before.

"I won't ask you to rush into things. You can take your time and think about it, I won't push it, really. I don't want you to make a sudden decision like 'He's an old friend of mine, so I should just accept him' or something like that. That's cheap. Just like me being honest to myself, I want you to become honest to yourself as well."

And after he said all that, I could feel his hands pulling away from mine.

_When you gently let go of our joined hands..._

_I become worried... I become worried..._

With all my remaining strength, I gazed away. I don't want him to look more into my embarrassed expression. It's just... it's just humiliating!

"H-H-How can I tell if you're not joking about this? Y-Your expression doesn't even change that I can't tell if you're serious or not..."

"You have a point there... it became a force of habit, actually. I find it quite hard to express my emotion through my expression. Well, if you're not satisfied with just words, how about I show it to you through actions?"

_Let me be with you..._

_Let me be with you..._

Even though my brains are telling me not to, I can't help but having my heart flutter after hearing her words. While keeping half of myself conscious at the same time, I find myself unable to move when he leaned down towards me and pressed his lips against mine in one gentle kiss before finally pulling back, leaving me frozen in my seat.

Before I manage to say anything... before I even manage to react to that kiss, Rin already pulled himself back. I could see the red hue upon his cheeks as a childish smile appeared upon his lips.

His next words caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Kirino, let me be with you."

_Let me be with you~_

* * *

><p>(*Original lyric in Japanese. The song provided is "Let Me Be With You", sung by Round Table feat. Nino)<p> 


	9. Today, Just the Two of Us

Today, after school, I found him already standing by the school's front gate. Judging from how he's acting, I suppose that he's been there for a while. Then again, I heard that there are times where Aniki's school got back faster than mine. I suppose this is one of those times.

I caught both Ayase's and Kanako's questioning look at me. I'm certainly aware that they're curious of why Rin's here, of all places. It would be different if he informed me first like last time, but honestly... appearing like this out of the blue is definitely unlikely.

I gazed at Ayase and Kanako. "Gomen na, Ayase, Kanako. I forgot that I already made a promise with Rin. Can you go on without me? I'll be sure to inform you two later."

I noticed Ayase's distressed look. At the same time, I noticed Kanako's interrogating look as well. Ayase's sight was placed at me, while Kanako's placed at Rin. It took a few moments of awkward silence before Ayase moved forward and take my hand, "You have to make sure that you inform us, alright?"

And then she gazed at Rin, "And don't think of doing anything indecent to Kirino, you hear?"

I switched my gaze towards Rin. That childish smile of his still placed upon his lips as he gave a nonchalant wave of hand. Even after hearing Ayase saying that to him, he didn't even budge. I could feel the Senpai atmosphere around him, the kind that would tell his Kouhai not to worry, but with Ayase even saying something like that... I know that she's really worried about me being with him. I can't really blame him.

I switched my gaze towards Kanako. Judging from how she's looking at Rin, she definitely despise him. I can't really blame her. Both her and Ayase has been quite protective of me ever since we started being friends, at least I can tell that much. When I noticed that Kanako switched her gaze towards me, I quickly gaze away. The next moment I realize it, she's already pulling me down a bit and whispered, "If he's trying to do anything funny, just beat him around the crotch! That should shut him up for good!"

I gave a weak chuckle as Kanako pulled away. Both her and Ayase gave me the last worried look before walking away and leaving me alone with Rin. Kanako told me that if Rin's trying to do anything funny, I should just beat his crotch. To be honest, I'm not really sure about that, especially considering what happened the day before.

First of all, we were alone in that karaoke room. I actually thought that he would definitely try to do something to me given the fact that there were just the two of us inside of that room. But let alone doing something to me, he was busy rustling with the karaoke machine before setting that embarrassing song. Really, of all song, does it have to be that one?

Secondly, what he said to me. Even though I tried to insult him the worst way possible just to shake his mind off or at least, making him keep a safe distance from me, he actually acted like what I said to him, every single thing that I thought of to insult him, were nothing. He acted like all those were nothing. If he's just trying to act tough, I would definitely be able to tell, but that's not the case. There's not even the slightest change in his expression. It's like he didn't hear it at all..!

Third one, that smug smile that he always place upon his lips. That smile would make everyone think that he's always full of himself. But having him saying such embarrassing thing to me yesterday... I... I... I t-t-think that's just the way he is. I might have misunderstood him in that one. But nevertheless, I still find that kind of smile annoying.

And the last one, the way he describe his own feelings. I definitely could feel that I'm actually blushing right now. I mean, w-w-what kind of person would say "Let me be with you" to the girl he l-l-l-likes without even changing his expression? H-H-How would the girl be able to tell if he's serious or not? On top of that, he actually ki-ki-kissed me too! Just to prove that he's serious!

I made up my mind. The kind of person like him... really is the worst.

I switched my gaze towards him. And that moment, I noticed that he's been looking at me all this time.

"Are you alright?"

"M-M-Mind your own bussiness! W-Why are you here anyways?"

"Mmm? I'm trying to make up for what I did yesterday. I figured that you were disappointed because of what happened yesterday, so I figured that I would take you to Akihabara to make it up. I heard from Kyo that you like going there, so I suppose at least it would cheer you up, right?"

I found myself speechless. Everything that he's been doing all this time, it would be alright to consider them as selfish. But at the same time, I'm actually slightly amazed at how thoughtful he is when it comes to the other people.

"What do you think about it, Kirino?"

I huffed. "F-Fine! But just this once, alright? I won't go anywhere with you again even though you beg me!"

"That alone is enough," I could hear his reply, the tone of his voice is happy and childish, "Let's have fun together today, alright?"

* * *

><p>We're already in Akihabara now. I gazed at him and noticed that he seemed to be looking around too. At first, I suspected that he was looking for something, but then I could feel his hand upon mine as he tugged me along.<p>

"Let's go!"

"W-Wait up!"

He took me towards a mini market, where he told me to pick an ice cream. I cannot deny the fact that this afternoon's quite hot, so thinking of buying an ice cream at a time like this... at least I have to admit that he's thoughtful. But he's still annoying nonetheless.

I picked up an ice stick along the way and I noticed him taking a cold drink. I don't know why he picked that, but in my opinion, eating an ice cream would definitely be better instead of just drinking something cold. I take what I thought back, he's not that thoughtful. And I still think that he's annoying.

He paid for both my ice cream and the cold drink that he picked. I tried to get a better view that he picked and I noticed that he picked a cold green tea kind of drink. For a moment, I actually expected him to take a cola or some sort, but maybe... maybe he got a different kind of taste when it comes to something like that. I shrugged that thought off and focused myself on my ice cream. I started to lick it a few times before I noticed him looking at me.

"What?"

"The way you lick it... you're talented in something like that, aren't you?"

It took me only a split second to realize what he's actually referring to. And it took me only a split second to kick his shin with all my might as well.

"Pervert! Gross! You're a disgusting pervert! The worst pervert! Stupid pervert! I hate you! I can't believe you actually said something like that! I really hate you!"

I huffed away. What he just said to me definitely set me off. To say something like that, does he know the meaning of the word "embarrassment"?

For a moment, I definitely thought that he would apologize. I definitely thought that he would apologize after I said all those words to him and not to mention that I kicked his shin as well. But the only thing that caught me off guard was a chuckle. I could hear a chuckle coming from him. I gazed back at him and looked at him with disbelief. Rin was chuckling. I could see that he placed one hand to the shin that I kicked earlier and I could see a tear coming out from his left eye as well. But despite all that, he chuckled.

"You know.. when you're like that, you're really cute, Kirino."

I found myself blushing like mad and I quickly gazed away. Even after I said all those things to him, he actually called me c-c-cu-cute? Normally, people would be apologizing or would be angry too, isn't it? What's with him? Chuckling even after I kicked his shin and calling him a pervert... not to mention that calling me c-c-cu-cute? S-Something's definitely off with him!

* * *

><p>The next thing, he took me to an accessory shop. Just like before, he told me to take anything I want. As a girl, it's normal for me to browse around this shop. But at the moment, I can't help but wonder why he took me here of all other places. It's not like I'm not happy, but I'm just curious, that's all. It's not like I don't want to browse around the shop and look for something good and cute too, but like before, I'm just curious, that's all there is to it.<p>

I took my time to browse around, before I eventually come towards a certain ring. I took that ring from the shelf and placed it upon the palm of my left hand. I can't help but simply smiled at the sight of the ring. It's a cute ring.

"Oh, you like that ring?"

I almost jumped to the side in surprise. Rin was already standing beside me, gazing towards the shelf where I picked the ring earlier.

"D-Don't startle me like that!"

"I'm not. You were just too focused on that ring that you didn't see me coming."

"S-Shut up!"

"Putting that matter aside, do you like that ring? If you like it, then I'll buy it for you."

"I-It's not like I like this ring or anything! I just think that it's cute, that's all! It's not like I want you to buy it for me or anything-"

"Alright, then I'll buy it for you."

Despite everything that I said to him, now I could see him offering his hand towards me. I was speechless. In my opinion, this ring isn't cheap. In fact, it's quite expensive for a High School student like him and a Middle School student like me. But the fact that he offered his hand for me like that, it made me speechless. I know that I like this ring and I would definitely be happy to have it, but to have him saying such a thing...

I found myself handing the ring to him. I placed that ring upon his palm and I huffed, "Do what you want."

Once again I could hear his chuckle. I followed him towards the cashier and I noticed that he actually paid for two items instead of one. Once we got out of the accessory shop, he handed a small box to me. Inside that box is the ring that he bought for me earlier. I noticed that there's still another item in the shopping bag given by the accessory shop.

"Shimomu... Rin... did you.. did you buy another item other than this ring from that accessory shop?"

"Mm? I did. Why is it?"

It's actually a bit odd to find him buying something from that accessory shop. As far as I know, that accessory shop mainly focusses on accessory for girls. Why would he buy such-

"Kirino, could you turn around?"

My train of thought was cut shortly when I heard his voice and instinctively, I turned around just like what he asked him. It took me a moment to realize that, but it took me no time to warn him along the way.

"Let me warn you, if you're trying to do anything funny-"

I stopped my words when I noticed something around my neck. I gazed down and I found a pendant placed against my chest. I blushed. I turned around to face him once again once he's done tying the pendant around my neck. I saw that childish smile attached to his lips as he chuckled.

"Do you like it?"

"H-Honestly, I don't understand you. You said that you want to make up for what you did yesterday, right? Why did you take me to Akihabara?"

"Well, I figured that you must be more than disappointed after everything that has happened. Being confessed so suddenly like yesterday must really got on your nerves, isn't it? Judging from the way you act when we're here yesterday, I figured that taking you here would at least cheer you up."

"I-If you know that taking me here would cheer me up, w-w-why did you bought that ring for me?"

"It's a sign of gratitude. Thanks for willing to listen to everything I need to say yesterday."

My blush suddenly got worse and I have to gaze away to prevent him from seeing it.

"T-T-Then why did you bought the necklace?"

". . . . . . isn't it natural to give a present to someone you love?"

That does it.

"Y-YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!"

Without even realizing it, I tell myself to get away from him. Something's definitely wrong with me. It's not like I like him or anything because up until now, I've been thinking of him as someone annoying. I've been thinking of him as Aniki's friend that's annoying and temporarily staying in my house. That's all that I've been thinking of him. But why? Why did I get embarrassed of everything that he said and he did?

I don't like him. I'm sure of it. In fact I think of him as someone annoying. Then why am I getting embarrassed of everything he said and he did to me? I don't like him, in fact, I'm sure that I hate him. I'm sure that I hate him. After all, he's annoying and selfish. That's right, I hate him.

"Wait, Kirino!"

Before I managed to get away, I could his hand wrapped around my left wrist. I gazed away from him, simply because of the fact that I'm still blushing. I'm not getting embarrassed because he's holding my hand like that and preventing me from getting away from him. Definitely not!

"G-Gross! Let go of me!"

I don't hear any answer from him. Slowly, I forced myself to look at him and I caught his sight on me. I gazed away once again.

"W-Why don't you let me go?"

". . . . I just don't want to."

* * *

><p>The afternoon's done and it's almost evening by now. I don't know why but when I heard his words from earlier, I naturally calmed down and I let him led me along the way here. Now we're resting on the bench upon the park. There are people other than us and there definitely are a few couples dating in this park as well along the way. One side of myself wished that we wouldn't be mistaken for a couple going on a date. But the other side of myself wished that someone would mistake us as a couple.<p>

I don't understand. What kind of feeling is this?

I shifted my gaze towards Rin. His sight is placed else where and I can't help but wonder what he's looking at. I shifted my sight and I caught what he's been looking at. It's another couple that's sitting not so far from us. The female's placing her head upon the male's lap and they definitely look like they're having a romantic talk. For a reason that I don't even know, I blushed. I shifted my gaze towards Rin.

And slowly, I bent down a bit and placed my head upon his lap. I gazed up a bit and caught his sight.

"Kirino?"

"Shut up. Just stay still, it's already cramped as it is. I'm tired following you around all day, not to mention that you've been messing with me too for the whole week. Let me have a rest just for a moment or two, alright?"

I could hear his chuckle once again. I gazed away, hoping that he wouldn't notice the blush upon my face.

"Kirino?"

"What is it?"

". . . . I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly yesterday."

His words caused me to blush even harder. Can't he wait for a better mood to say something like that?

"You're the worst."

"I know, I just figured that I should apologize for doing that."

"That won't change the fact that you kissed me. That's my first kiss, you know."

"I kinda expected that and that's why I apologize too."

"Stupid. Pervert. Gross."

"But after all... I think that something like a first kiss should be the girl you like, after all."

I blushed even harder.

"For someone so annoying, I don't expect that you're feminist."

"It has nothing to do with me being annoying or being feminist or anything, really. It's just a matter of preference. And I prefer it that way~"

I was speechless. Shimomura Rin... he's just... he's just so annoying... yet he's so...

"It's getting darker. Normally, I have no qualms about going home late, but you're with me, right now," as I listened to his words, I could feel Rin's hand placed upon the side of my head, stroking it gently, "I know that your parents trusted me enough, but I don't want to play with it. Let's head back home for now."

* * *

><p>"Even though you said things like I'm with you right now and you don't want to mess with my parents' trust, tell me why are we stopping by this toy shop right now?"<p>

"I just realized that I forgot to buy something. Can you wait here for a moment? I'll be back soon."

Without even waiting for me to answer, Rin already set off, leaving me waiting in front of that toy shop. This toy shop in Akihabara specializes in anime and manga merchandise. I remembered that sometime ago I saw a really cute Magical Meruru doll in this shop but when I visit by this shop, it was already sold out. Putting that thought aside, I'm actually wondering what kind of thing he would buy in such a shop like this. It doesn't look like he's an otaku or something like that, but...

"I'm back. Did you wait for long?"

I was about to answer but then my attention was shifted to the item upon his hands. It was the Magical Meruru doll that I wanted to buy! How did he.. how did he manage...

"Here. It's for you."

I gazed at him and widened my eyes. How did he... how did he...

Normally, I have no qualms in taking something like this, especially if it's a present and especially if it's something I love. But to receive something like this from him after everything that happened, I'm just...

Hesitantly, I extended my hands and took that Magical Meruru doll from him. And I can't help but gaze away once again. For some reason that I don't even understand, I don't want him to look at my face. I'm definitely aware that I'm blushing, but for some reason that I don't even understand, I know that if I notice him looking at him, the blush would just get even worse than it is now.

"Tha-Thank you... Rin.."

"Kirino?"

"H-Hmm?"

"I love you."

That very moment, I stared at him with my eyes widened. I know that I must be blushing like mad right now, but I don't care. Saying something like that... saying something so embarrassing like that... saying something so embarrassing like that in a place like this...

"W-W-Where did that come from?"

"Well, I just thought until we get into a better mood and I figured that now would be the time and I-"

"Y-Y-You're so despicable! The worst! I-I-I can't believe this! How can you have such a horrible timing?"

What am I saying? Why am I saying all that even though I'm actually feeling really happy after hearing him saying that directly instead of being vague and unclear like yesterday? I mean, saying "Let me be with you" could mean a lot, isn't it? It could mean that he wants to stay with me as a friend, trying to make the relationship between me and him better and such... b-b-but for him to say that so directly like that...

I gazed down in embarrassment. To think that I actually feel really happy after hearing him saying all that...

"I figured as much... maybe I was hoping too much..."

I heard his sigh. The moment I gazed up to look at him, he's already looking away.

"But I suppose it's just natural.. I messed with you for the whole week.. and I stole your first kiss too.. it's just natural if you think like that... I don't think any normal girl would want a guy like me..."

"H-Huh? W-Wait just a second!"

"It's alright... somehow, I already know that something like this would happen, but I just can't help to still hope that maybe.. you would think differently of me..."

"Stupid! What are you saying? S-S-Shouldn't you know how I feel about you by now?"

He turned back and placed his sight towards me, looking at me with an arched eyebrow, "Huh? Mmm. I'm annoying. I'm stupid. I'm gross. I'm a disgusting pervert. I'm the worst kind of guy-"

I didn't let him continue. After hearing just the first part of what he said, I gathered all my might. And I cut those words with a kiss upon his lips. For the first time after meeting him, I caught him off guard. After that, I placed both my thumb and my index finger to the sleeve of his school uniform. I can't bring myself to look at him. But at least, I hope this kind of gesture would be more than enough.

"I won't think any differently of you... I still think that you're annoying... and I still think that you're a stupid, disgusting pervert... b-b-but, you already kissed me and said such embarrassing words to me... s-so you definitely... y-you definitely have to take responsibility from all this mess, alright?"


	10. Jealousy Kills the Snake

Everything that happened two days seemed just like a dream. I don't particularly understand why I start thinking like that, but some part of me started to think that everything that happened yesterday was just too good to be true. The fact that I asked Ruri to go out with me and the fact that she actually agreed, I just can't help but being embarrassed every time I think about it.

The relationship between Rin and Kirino seemed to got better too, considering what happened yesterday and what happened this morning. It seemed that they got into terms, but I'm not that surprised, given the fact that when I have my private time to talk with Ruri, I suppose Rin got his private time to talk with Kirino as well. I'm not complaining or anything, just plainly happy for the fact that everything started to become peaceful once again around me.

Today, everything went peacefully. I made my way to school with Rin, while Kirino left earlier just like days before. On my way, Rin told me that he's interested in Kirino, as in romantically, and asked me if I'm okay with it. I would be lying if I say that I'm not surprised to hear that from Rin, but right now, I'm going out with Ruri. I know that I promised to always help Kirino along the way, but with things the way they are right now, I need to focus more on myself and Ruri too. I'm not trying to avoid the responsibility I have for Kirino because I know I already promised to help her, but if Rin's serious about what he just told me, I know he'd try to get closer and closer to Kirino. And eventually, he would be able to provide an even better help to Kirino compared to me.

Those two, Rin and Kirino, seemed to be in good terms too right now, so I wouldn't say that I'm not happy about what I just heard. In the very end, I wished Rin for the best of luck with Kirino. Even though he seemed to be in a good terms with Kirino right now, I don't really know how Kirino would react if Rin actually asked her to go out with him. That's why I wish for the best of luck with Kirino to him.

Later that day, somehow Rin ended up in the Game Research Club along with the President, much to my surprise. I was about to ask why Rin's here, but before I could ask, the President already explained that Rin's quite good when it come to gaming design and stuff, so he asked Rin to help with our new game project and Rin agreed. I gazed at Ruri for a moment and I could notice her gazing back at me. She took a moment to actually blush and gaze away, resulting to me to do the same way. Even though it's been two days after the time where I asked her to go out with me, sometimes we still find it too embarrassing to talk to each other.

Moving on, I thought that Rin was just bluffing about being good when it comes to gaming design and stuff, but if the President said it himself, he must have quite some confidence in Rin, the same way like when he recruited Ruri before. I don't really have any doubt at Rin, knowing that he's the kind of person who'd be able to do anything once he put his mind into it.

We worked on the game project just like the plan that President has told us earlier the week before. Rin helped the President with the gaming design while I helped the Vice-President working on the game layout. Sena was given the task to work on the encoding while Ruri worked on the script, just like what President commanded to us. I actually found myself quite impressed with Rin. I never expect him to be quite good when it comes to designing, so it's quite a surprise to me to find him being able to help the President without even being awkward.

Once the time for the club's done, we found both the gaming design and layout has been nearly complete, and much to my surprise, the President offered us to stay in his place to finish both the design and the layout for the game project. Naturally, I have no qualms since I'm a part of the Game Research Club. The President then asked Rin if he's interested to come along, he'd give him a special permission even though he's not a part of the Game Research Club.

I gazed at Rin, waiting for his reaction; and once again, that childish and carefree smile of his appeared on his lips. I know almost instantly the moment I see that smile that Rin's agreeing to come along to the President's house to finish the game project. Later that day, we found ourselves in the President's place, working along to finish the design and the layout for the game project.

* * *

><p>"I'm back~" I said as I opened the door of the house, entering it and then closing the door behind me; only to hear Mother's voice saying "Welcome back~" in return. Today everything went as good as usual. Nothing weird happened and I don't really understand why, but I'm feeling somewhat happy because of what happened yesterday. I know that yesterday Rin confessed to me, telling me that he loves me and I, much to my own surprise, kissed him when he started to misunderstand the reaction I've been giving to him.<p>

I have no intention to make him think like that, really. But it's just... it's just too embarrassing to say it directly to him. I have no choice but gathering up my might and putting it into action just to make him understand. That stupid perverted Rin... j-just how dumb he could be, I wonder.

I shook that thought off of my head as I made my way upstairs. I don't really know how Rin would react, honestly, I really don't want to know. But after knowing that he actually misunderstood every single thing that I've said and done to him, I know that I should at least ask him to go out with him somewhere... maybe asking him along to Akihabara. I don't really know if he's into anime and manga stuff, but given the fact that he went out there with me yesterday, I guess he has interest in anime, manga, and gaming stuff, even if it's just a little.

I made sure to change my clothes first and look as proper as possible. Even though Rin's room is right in front of mine, I have the slightest weird feeling that I can't just appear in front of him like I usually would. And that feeling started to appear inside of my mind after the two of us went to Akihabara yesterday. I don't really understand why, because just thinking and remembering about what happened yesterday, I guess it's more than enough to make me blush like mad.

I shook that thought off of my mind once again as I got out of my room and right now standing in front of Rin's room. I gave one last check to my own appearance, feeling a little worried, before finally gathering all my might and placed a hand to the door knob, "Rin.. I'm coming in, alright...?"

Much to my surprise, the room's empty. I actually expected that Rin would be there, either laying on the bed or maybe studying, but no, that room's empty. I blinked once and an unexplained feeling went through my mind. I made my out of Rin's room before heading downstairs, telling myself that I need to find Mother and ask her if she knows about Rin's whereabouts.

I found Mother inside of the dining room, preparing some foods for dinner. I was about to instantly ask her about Rin's whereabouts, but I hold myself. It would be weird if I suddenly ask her about Rin, so I made sure to have her notice me first before I could ask her about it. I walked through the dining room shortly, pretending to take a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator before finally having Mother noticing me.

"Ara, Kirino, is there something you're looking for?"

I almost choked, but I hold myself. Mother... she's still sharp about something like that. She's always like that ever since I was little and until now, that doesn't even change. I took a moment to clear my throat before finally asking, "Mom... do you know where Ri- I mean, where Aniki and Rin are right now?"

"Oh, they didn't tell you? They'd be staying in a friend's house because they need to work on a club project."

"Club project?"

"Yes, both Kyosuke and Rin-kun are helping the Game Research Club with their game project. Even though the Game Research Club already got their team to work on the game project, the President said that it would be a great help if both Kyosuke and Rin-kun could help them, so I said that as long as they're not bothering him, I wouldn't mind if they stay over in his place."

An uneasy feeling went through my mind, "The-their Game Research Club... how many people are there?"

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, they mentioned six boys if you count both Kyosuke and Rin-kun, along with two girls."

Two girls...? "W-When they would be back, Mother? Did they tell you? I, I mean, did Aniki or Rin told you about when they would be back?"

"Kyosuke mentioned that they should be back here by tomorrow morning."

"T-Tomorrow morning?" I repeated hesitantly. Just when I gathered all my might to ask Rin to go out with me to Akihabara tomorrow... he's not here. Even after I went through everything to get rid of my embarrassment to ask him something so embarrassing... he's not here. Rin.. you're really... really... you're really stupid!

"What's wrong, Kirino?"

"N-Nothing, thanks for telling me about it, Mom! F-For the time being, I'll be heading back to my room, I need to work on the paper given by the teacher today!"

Without waiting for Mother's answer, I made my way out of the dining room and then heading upstairs, straight into my room. Once inside, I threw myself into the bed and hugged the Meruru dakimakura that I bought the other day. I stuffed my face into it, feeling uneasiness went through my mind. I gave a sigh.

"Rin... you stupid."

* * *

><p>The work for the design and the layout for the game went faster than we expected. Perhaps it's because we put all of our might into this, and we managed to finish it faster than we expected. It's only one hour away from midnight and we're currently relaxing in the living room of President's house. Her mother was kind enough to allow us to have dinner there, so I don't think both myself and Rin should worry about dinner right now.<p>

"Do you think those two will be alright?"

"You mean Ruri and Sena?" I replied to President's rhetorical question, "Even though they went home faster than all of us, I don't think we should worry about them. We know that we could rely on Sena when it comes to encoding and we could rely on Ruri when it comes to the scenario and the script. I don't see any reason to worry about them."

"Spoken like a true gentlemen, Kyo~"

"Shut up, Rin."

And we ended up laughing at that. Rin always know how to melt the situation, making it even more relaxed than usual, and actually I'm quite grateful for him doing that. After working all day like today, it'd be good for us to relax. And Rin just helped us doing that by saying that stuff from earlier, even though deep inside, I actually feel quite embarrassed. But at least I'm quite happy because I know that now Ruri would rely on me more.

"Well, it'd be better for us to get some sleep right now." I could hear the President's words, "Even though the night is still young, it would be good if we rest early too. We still have school tomorrow and after school we would combine the design, layout, encoding, and the script together. It would be good if we're fresh while working on it tomorrow."

I remained silent and smiled at those words, actually agreeing to that too. Even though we've done quite a good job today, we still need to finish it tomorrow, so it would be the best thing if we're fresh while working on it tomorrow. I then switched my gaze towards Rin and found his expression's quite different than usual. It's not that usual carefree and childish expression of his. Rather, it's the expression that's definitely telling me that he's thinking about something.

"Rin...?"

"Sorry, I guess I'll skip for it tonight. I forgot that I still have something to do at home, so I guess I'll just head back."

"Rin-kun," I know that right now the President's looking at Rin with a questioning look, obviously curious of why he said that all of the sudden, "Can't it wait until tomorrow? You worked quite a lot today and it would be best if you have some rest first before working on something else."

I narrowed my sight a bit. Much to my surprise, Rin chuckled.

"Sorry, President. It's something urgent, I don't think I could wait until tomorrow. If I wait until tomorrow, I don't think it'll work out. I appreciate your attention, really. But I do hope that you could understand."

I switched my gaze to the President. His expression's telling me that he's really considering about what Rin just told him. In the end, I noticed his sigh.

"Very well, Rin-kun. Should I call a taxi to take you home?"

"I don't think that's necessary, President. I'll be accompanying Rin along. He's staying in my house, after all. So it would be my responsibility to help him along when he got something to do."

I noticed Rin's surprised look, but I just smiled. In the very end, we used the train to go back home, before getting down in the station that's the nearest to the house. As we walked back home, I can't help but becoming curious and ended up asking Rin, "What is it that you forgot, Rin? It's unlike you to forget something."

Rin turned his head towards me and chuckled, "You really wanna know, Kyo?"

I chuckled back, "Tell me, does it have anything to do with Kirino?"

"You read through me, Kyo. When did you become sharper?" Rin just laughed, "Fine, I'll tell you about it. I'm planning to ask Kirino to go out with me at the end of this week. There'll be a comiket event in Akihabara and I think she'd be happy if I take her there."

I chuckled in return, "You know quite a lot about Kirino, aren't you?"

"I could say the same to you when it comes to Ruri, Kyo. You're going out with her, aren't you?"

"W-W-What?" I can't help but actually surprised at what Rin just said. I didn't expect that Rin would be able about it. I even made a promise with Ruri that we wouldn't tell anyone about our relationship, "H-How did you know about it, Rin?"

"Come on, Kyo~ We've been friends for quite some time. Do you think I wouldn't notice that the two of you are acting weird when you're near each other? Maybe the other people wouldn't notice, but I'd always tell you to never underestimate me."

I playfully bopped the back of his head after hearing that, while at the same time, finding it hard not to laugh. I would always know if there's something odd about Rin, but I never really thought that he'd feel the same about me. We've been friends for so long, that it would be natural if we could tell about something like that too easily. Then again, Rin's always quite sharper than me, he'd always notice things first, while I became aware of it after he told me. That's how we are ever since we're little.

"Well, it's neat when you found yourself going out with the person you like, isn't it?" I could hear Rin's comment, and it actually resulted to me chuckling after hearing that, "Honestly, I get the impression that she only talk to the other people when it's necessary. But if it's you, Kyo, I bet you can handle her just alright~"

"Stop saying that, it's embarrassing," I poked his back playfully, actually scratching my cheek with a finger and noticing myself actually blushing the slightest bit, "It's only been two days ever since we started going out, and we still don't know about what we should talk about when we're together."

"You really don't get it, don't you? Don't you remember the time when I suggested you to watch Maschera?"

"That time... wait, Rin... don't tell me..."

"Of course. That time around I already realized that Ruri's quite fond of you and I can pretty much tell that she's into gothic teen complex stuff like Maschera. Why else would I suggest you to watch something like that?"

I can't help but widening my eyes in surprise after hearing Rin's answer, honestly not expecting him to be able to tell that much. If that's really the case, then could it be the reason why Ruri ended up talking to me when we're in Akihabara was because...

I shook that thought off of my head. Maybe I was wrong to think badly of Rin. Ever since we're little, he'd always do stuff his own way, even if it means keeping secret from those who are close to him. But I know that he'd always wish the best for his friends. That's how Rin is.

"I know," Rin spoke suddenly, "Why don't you come with me and Kirino to the comiket by the end of this week? Double date always sound interesting and I'm quite eager to try it."

"D-D-Double date? D-Do you mean, you and Kirino with me and Ru-"

"Kyo~ Of course. Come on, who else would you ask to go on a date? You're going out with Ruri, aren't you? Don't you think it would be natural to ask her out every now and then?"

I can't help but blushing the slightest bit upon hearing that from Rin. What he just said makes sense, really. I know that I'm going out with Ruri. And I know that it would be natural to ask her to go out with me every now and then because of the fact that I'm going out with her. But up until now, I haven't put much thought into that thing because I'm still feeling quite embarrassed when I'm around her.

"A-Ahh... I think I like that idea." I replied hesitantly to Rin, finding myself gazing away to hide the blush that was caused by the thought of going out together with Ruri.

"It's settled then, by the end of this week, we'll be having a double date at Akihabara."

Even though Rin's chuckling at the idea, I simply smiled. For a moment, the thought of going on a date with Ruri overwhelmed me. But then I came back to my sense when I noticed that we're already entering the more familiar neighborhood and quite near to home. It's only a few meters away and we could see it. Our home.

"Finally..." I gave a sigh as I stopped my pace, "We're home."

"Home sweet home~"

"You're just temporarily staying here, you know."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm staying here at the moment. That means I could call it my home. Temporarily, right?"

"Fine, fine." I can't help but chuckled after hearing Rin's answer, before finding myself yawning as we unlocked the door and entered the house, "It's almost midnight. I think it would be the best if I go straight to sleep. Regarding Kirino, I think it would be best to tell her tomorrow, but-"

"Kyo.. if you're an animal, what do you think you would be?"

"H-Huh? Animal..?" I can't help but arching an eyebrow at his sudden question, taking a moment to scratch my cheek with a finger, "I don't know. I never really think about something like that. Why is it?"

"If I'm an animal, I think I would be a fox. I love pranks and taking things on my own pace after all. If you're an animal, Kyo, I think you would be a horse." Rin answered on our way upstairs, coming to a stop in front of my room for a few seconds on our way, "You usually take things on your own pace too, but once you put your mind into something, you'd do anything to do it and to finish it to get a good result."

"A horse, huh...?" I replied with a rather sheepish smile.

Rin just chuckled and slowly made his way towards his own room that's place right in front of Kirino's, "And if Kirino is an animal... what do you think she would be? I think... I honestly think that she would be a bunny."

All of the sudden, I understand what's the meaning of Rin's sudden questioning, and I can't help but smiling to myself. Rin... always saying complicated things like that. I shook that thought off of my head as I opened the door of my room and stepped inside, "Good night... and good luck to you, Rin."

"Thanks a lot. And g'night to you too, Kyo."

* * *

><p>That night, I found myself unable to sleep. I want to deny the fact that I'm worried about Rin. The thought of him with two other girls, even though he's just working to help the Game Research Club, made me uneasy. I rolled back and forth upon my bed, still hugging the Meruru dakimakura that I bought the other day as I tried to shake that thought off of my head. In the very end, I still find myself unable to shake that thought off of my mind. I stuffed my face into the dakimakura and gave a sigh, "Rin... you idiot."<p>

The knock upon the door of my room that night perked my attention up. It's almost midnight, who could it be? Aniki and Rin are staying in their friend's house, right? Could it be that I caused quite a noise that Mother and Father downstairs could hear it? If it's really Mother and Father, I'll just apologize to them and go straight to sleep.

I made my way towards the door, placing my hand upon the door knob and swinging it open. I took a moment to gaze at the figure standing in front of me before finally widening my eyes. Rin was there. Rin was there, standing right in front of me, in the middle of the night. I recognized the color of his pale hair standing in contrast with the darkness of the night. The childish twinkle upon his eyes and the carefree smile of his attached to his lips.

Shimomura Rin. He's standing right in front of me right now. And before I could properly react, I blushed and instantly gazed away, "W-W-What do you want?"

"Sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night. But telling you in a late time like this would be better than telling you tomorrow, I think."

He wants to tell me something? That's why he came back home in the middle of the night like this and now standing in front of me? I found my blush just got even worse, "Y-You want to tell me something?"

"Because it's late and everyone needs to sleep, I'll just get straight to the point. I want you to go on a date with me by the end of this week, to the comiket event in the Akihabara."

That very moment, in an instant, I feel like a boiled crab.

"Of course it won't be just us. Kyo and Ruri would be coming along too. It would be a double date."

"Aniki and... you mean, Aniki's going out with Kuroneko?"

"Oh, it's just like what I expected. You know about her too."

"When did they-"

"By the time when we're in the karaoke building in Akihabara. I can pretty much tell that Kyo confessed to her and just judging from how they interract in school, I can pretty much tell that they're going out."

"But Aniki... he's... I..."

"Listen Kirino," I can't help but widening my eyes when I felt Rin's hand upon my cheek but somehow I have no strength to shove him away or pull myself back. I ended up staring at him at him with my reddened expression, "I know that you've been relying on Kyo for quite some time right now. I know that very well. But right now, I want you to think of me too. I can't tell what you think of me, really. Even though you kissed me back, I feel like you still prefer to rely on Kyo more rather than relying on me."

I widened my eyes in surprise and embarrassment. What he said to me it's right in a sense, but...

"I know that I can't say we're going out, even though we already experienced a lot of things together. I want us to go out. I want us to date properly, just like the other couple. That's why I want you to only think of me as your guy. As your boyfriend. I won't be mad if you tell me you can't do that, I'm not some kind of person who enjoy pushing others. And I-"

"I understand, Rin." I replied without even thinking, slowly gazing down to hide my embarrassment, "I know that. I know what you're trying to say. I know it very well. But I-"

Before I manage to finish my words, I could feel Rin's hand upon my chin; lifting my face up. And before I could react, I could feel his lips against mine. Once again. Tender and soft, but filled the feeling of loneliness. When he pulled back, I can't help but gazing into his expression. That childish twinkle upon his eyes are replaced by something else. That carefree smile of his has been placed with a sheepish one. I don't really know what to say when I looked into that expression.

"Kousaka Kirino, I love you." His words almost caused me to jump back in surprise, "Will you go out with me?"

My mind is spinning. I don't really know how and what to reply to those words of his. If anything, he looked like a lonely fox cub by now, I found it hard to just ignore him and tell him that I'd give what he just said to me some thought. In the very end, I found myself smiling as my mind made the decision before finally shaking the embarrassing thought off of my head. I gripped the collar of his school uniform and pulled him down before gently pressing my lips against him for a few seconds before pulling back.

"I'm fine with going out with you, Shimomura Rin." I stated, knowing perfectly that I must be blushing like mad right now; but nonetheless, I continue it, "It's just... I'm still new to this kind of thing.. so please be kind to me... alright?"


	11. Double Date

Today is very hot… and there are the five of us waiting along among the lines of people, waiting for the Comiket to be opened. The five of us are in Akihabara, where I, in a way, have been forced to tag along to visit the Comiket. It's nothing different than the previous from some time ago, the only different thing is that Rin's along with me, making it two guys and three girls in the group. Just like what Rin told me at the start of the week, I informed Ruri about the plan of going on a double date to Akihabara. She said that she didn't mind and I told Rin about it. Rin told me that Kirino agreed to it too, and just like what had been originally planned. There'd be only the four of us, if we didn't meet Saori along the way.

So right now, I, Kousaka Kyousuke, am accompanying my girlfriend, Gokou Ruri with my best friend, Shimomura Rin that's being accompanied by his girlfriend who's also my little sister, Kousaka Kirino. Along with us is a friend, Makishima Saori. The five of us are waiting in front of the large building in Akihabara where the Comiket is being held. I'm already aware of the fact that this will be a double date, but somehow, the fact that Saori's coming along seemed to make me uneasy.

"So..." I whispered to Saori, "Why are you here again?"

"Ahh~ That's a rude thing to say, Kyousuke-shi~ Isn't it natural to tag along when you meet your friends along the way~?" she whispered back to me cheerfully.

I can't help but sweat dropping when I heard her answer and after a moment, I shifted my gaze towards Rin. I found him twirling his sideburns with a finger before he eventually noticed my sight and simply smiled. That smile, that carefree smile of his. I know that he was the one who contacted Saori and told her to meet us and acting like it's a coincidence. That Rin, he must be up to something again, I thought. Whenever he show that kind of smile, it's inevitable that he must've already planned something along the way.

"It's so hot~" I could hear Kirino complaining, "So how long am I supposed to wait in line? My feet hurt!"

"We need to take it easy. To eat something delicious is a pure bliss, but that pure bliss doesn't exist solely from eating, but also from spending the time waiting for it."

"Well said, Shimurin~"

Wait, Saori's addressing Rin as Shimurin? Where did that come from? Just because his full name is Shimomura Rin, then she chose to shorten his name just like that? I switched my gaze towards Rin and I noticed that he simply chuckled. From the fact that he contacted Saori to watch over me some time ago and the fact that Saori's actually addressing him in such a way, I think they already know each other for quite a long time.

"What he said is right. Quit complaining. You're not the only one who's bothered by the weather and the waiting." I could hear Ruri's voice coming from beside me.

"It's your fault for wearing something like that." I switched my gaze towards Kirino who's pointing at Ruri's clothes, before finally huffing. I can't help but chuckled.

"You should do something about her, you know, Rin..." I whispered to Rin, who simply arched his eyebrow, "If not she'd end up complaining all the way until the Comiket starts."

"You do have a point..." Rin whispered back to me in return before tapping his chin with a finger, "Maybe I should do something about her."

That very moment, I instinctively placed my sight upon the two; Kirino and Rin - when Rin placed his hand upon Kirino's shoulder and Kirino averted her gaze towards him. I know that she's about to ask him something, probably about why he placed his hand on her shoulder like that, but that moment, before Kirino could even finish her sentence, Rin already leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her forehead; much to my own surprise.

For some reason, I switched my gaze towards Ruri and caught her also looking at me. There was an awkward silence between us and after a few seconds, we gazed away; much to our embarrassment. When I shifted my gaze back towards Kirino and Rin, I could see Kirino complaining towards Rin about he should at least notice about where they are before doing something embarrassing like that. And just like usual, Rin simply chuckled as he tried to calm Kirino down.

And then I could Saori's giggling. "What is it?" I asked to her.

"Nothing~ I'm simply amazed at how thoughtful Shimurin could be~" she answered with ease, causing me to sweat drop once again, "But putting what Shimurin did aside, Kyousuke-shi have you done it with Kuroneko-san?"

In an instant, I could feel myself blushing like mad as I pulled a step back before pointing at Saori with my index finger, "M-M-Mind your own business!"

I switched my gaze towards Ruri for a moment and found her in the exactly same state like me. "I-It's not like we haven't done it or anything. It's just we don't have the time to fool around like that."

"Oooh~ Is that so~?" I could hear the teasing tone in Saori's voice, "Even though you two said that, I can perfectly see that the two of you are blushing right now~"

"You're taking it wrongly, Saori." Rin's voice made me shift my sight towards him, hoping that he'd say something that'll make sense or at least make Saori understand, "I believe that what Ruri-chan's trying to say is... 'Instead of doing it here, I'd rather to do it somewhere else where I could do it to my heart's content'!"

"That's a pretty good way to see through someone, Shimurin~!"

And I could see Ruri kicking Rin's shin, "Don't interpret things so weirdly!"

Rin jumped one step back, coming to a stop when Kirino placed a hand against his shoulder and asked him if he's alright or not. Rin said that it was nothing and I know perfectly that he's alright. That carefree and childish smile is still placed on his lips. Even though he teased us by saying that, I know that's just his own way to show that he cares for us.

"But putting aside the foolish thing Rin just said, w-what Ruri just said is right. W-We really should take our time and get to know each other better first before doing something like that..." I tried to reason with them, "... isn't it?"

I switched my gaze towards Ruri. She's gazing away but I could notice the red hue upon her cheeks. Just like me, she's also embarrassed. Well, it can't really be helped, after all.

"What Kyousuke-shi thinking is..." Saori's voice made me shift my sight towards her, "It's 'I will show my girlfriend how cool I could be without even doing something like that! And once we get to know each other better... I'm sure she'll pay me back with sexual favors!'"

"W-W-What kind of translation is that?" I shouted as I pointed at Saori with my index finger, "Can't you just translate it normally without adding odd things?"

I then shifted my sight towards Ruri, only to notice that she's backing away as she crossed her arms against her chest in a defensive manner, looking at me with disbelief, "W-W-What are you planning to do in a place like this?"

"That's very bold of you, Kyo~" I could hear Rin's whistle.

"You're really gross! The worst!" I could hear Kirino's voice.

"J-Just what are you planning to do to me in a place like this...?" Ruri's voice once again reached my ears.

"Nothing! Like I said, all of you are misunderstanding it!"

* * *

><p>"Really... I still don't get why do all these people line up for hours in this place?" I commented as I rubbed my cheek with the back of my hand, starting to feel uncomfortable with the unbearable heat.<p>

"If you don't experience it for yourself, you won't be able to understand it, Kyo." Rin said to me with a chuckle, "But still, it's better than yesterday."

I arched my eyebrow, "Yesterday?"

"Oh, Shimurin didn't tell you, Kyousuke-shi?" I shifted my sight towards Saori when I heard her voice, "Both myself and Shimurin gave this place a thorough check yesterday, to make sure that going here today would be easier~"

"You say that... so you're planning to come with us along from the very start?" I commented with a sigh, "Rin told you about it, isn't it?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Kyousuke-shi~ Our meeting previously, it's entirely a coincidence~"

She's just avoiding to say the truth, I know that very well and that's the reason why I sighed. But really, I don't really get the point of having Saori along. But for some other reason, I'm not as worried as I was before. Now that I can really tell that Rin was the one who invited Saori along, I'm not that worried anymore. He must've planned something for all of us; I could trust him at that.

"We've made our way through almost all of the circles around here..." I commented again when I noticed that even though it's still quite uncomfortable inside of the building, it's starting to get cooler as the amount of people starting to decrease, "Maybe we should head back soon too?"

"No! Not yet! There's still something that I need to buy before going back!" I could hear Kirino's determined voice, causing me to shift my sight towards her, "I received the information that there's a new update for the SisCalypse in the new limited edition disc!"

"A limited edition disc?" I looked at Saori, hoping for some answer.

"It's a collector's item. A disc that contains a new data and update for the new SisCalypse game." I could hear Rin's voice, "But to remember that at this time around... I think it would already be too late. Let's go after her."

Just like what Rin suggested, we make our way after Kirino. We found her in front of the stand that's supposed to be selling the limited edition disc for the SisCalypse. The stand has already been closed and a "Sold Out" sign could be seen upon it.

"Well, I expected as much." I could hear Rin's comment, "A rare collector's item like that... you would have needed to line up as soon as it opened to get it.."

That's not really the problem, Rin. I'm sure that she'd cheer up in no time. But putting that aside, how do you even know about that?

"Well, it can't be helped, Kirino." I tried to cheer her up, "We're already too late, so it can't be hel-"

"Shut up."

"But rest assured. I heard that there's a game competition at the main hall and if you can defeat the staff that's competing, you could get a free limited edition disc."

No, Rin. I'm more curious about how you even know about something like that?

"What? Don't give me that look, Kyo. Chase two birds and you'll get two birds. You have to be more aware of your surroundings. Else, you'll get nowhere real fast, you know."

I don't really understand what you're trying to say but stop giving me that teasing smile.

"Anyway, we better make our way to the main hall fast." I could hear Kirino's voice and when I place my sight upon her, she's already making her way towards the main hall.

I can't help but simply gave a sigh, before shifting my sight towards Rin when I hear his chuckle. "What is it?" I asked him.

"It can't be helped, isn't it? He's your little sister and my girlfriend, after all." I could hear Rin's comment and when I was about to answer, he leaned to me and whispered, "But instead of worrying about her, I'd suggest you to worry more about your girlfriend. Kirino is my girlfriend, so let me worry about her too, big brother."

"Who are you calling big brother, Rin?" I whispered back to him with a chuckle, before letting out a somewhat relieved sigh, "And mind your own business. I don't want to have you following me around telling what to do."

"Trust me in this one. And promise me that you'll hold her hand when you're on your way to the main hall." Rin's words caused me to blush almost instantly, and before I could say anything, he already gestured Saori to tag along with him; leaving me alone with Ruri. I took a moment before shifting my gaze towards her, only to notice that she's gazing at me at the same time. There was a moment of awkward silence between us before I manage to gather my courage and offered a hand to her, "L-Let's go after them."

"M-Mhmm." I could hear her voice and I could feel the warmth of her hand against mine. I can't help but smiled to myself and we made our way towards the main hall with our hands joined together.

When we reached the main hall, we found Kirino hugging Saori while Rin's trying to calm her down. I arched an eyebrow, actually wondering what happened as we made our way towards them. Saori was the first one to notice us, followed by Rin, and lastly Kirino. Before I manage to ask, Saori already spoke, probably aware of what I'm about to ask anyway, "Well, you see, Kyousuke-shi... the rule is the same like the last Comiket. If you can beat the staff, you will get the last limited edition disc for free as a prize. But as you can see-"

"The two didn't manage to defeat the staff. Well, I've heard of people saying that the staff is also a high-ranking player in the PC version of the game, but honestly, I didn't expect him to be that strong."

Once again, Rin... how did you know about something like that?

"It can't really be helped." Ruri commented, giving a seemed to be tired sigh as she stepped forward, "Maybe I should give this one a try and-"

"Wait just a second. If you're kind enough, would you let me give it a try first?"

What? Rin's offering himself to play SisCalypse? What is he...? "O-Oi, Rin! Wait just a second! Do you even know how-"

"To be honest, I don't really know what I should do. I never play SisCalypse too in the first place. But I just have to win, right?"

That carefree smile of his and the childish twinkle on his eyes made me speechless. In the very end I just gave a sigh. For a moment, he made me hesitate. He claimed that he never played SisCalypse in the first place and all he knows about the game is that he needs to win from the staff. I don't expect to win but... that thought came to a stop when I heard people start cheering. When I shifted my sight towards the huge game screen, the character that Rin chose already standing victorious. And not to mention that he actually defeat the staff with a perfect score, without even a scratch upon his character.

"This is a new record!" I could hear the MC shouting through the microphone, "To actually defeat our best staff with a perfect score like this! May we know a little about you?"

I shifted my sight towards Rin. He took the offered microphone from the MC, taking a moment before giving a sigh. As he held the microphone with his left hand, he slowly lifted his right hand upward with his index finger pointing at the sky, "Grandma used to say this... coming through a prosperous village and right now searching through a cold yet solitary path, the man who will rule both above and below."

I can't help but sweat drop, while the people around mostly gave cheers. I shifted my sight towards Ruri, she seemed to be uninterested. I shifted my sight towards Saori, and found that she's actually giggling.

"Such a bold statement!" I could hear the MC shouting through his own microphone once again, "May we know how did you manage to defeat our best staff?"

"Hmph," I could hear Rin's voice slowly echoing through the speakers as he speaks through the microphone, "For my loved one, I will always evolve and get stronger. Always as much as necessary."

And when I sweat dropped more, the more people cheered for what Rin just said. Unintentionally, I shifted my sight towards Kirino, only to find her blushing after hearing what Rin said through the microphone. I can't help but letting out a small chuckle at that, but still being careful so Kirino won't see me chuckling. Who knows what she'll do to me if she caught me chuckling after I saw her blushing like that?

As the MC concludes the event, I saw Rin made his way down the stage. The first one to greet him was Saori.

"That's really great, Shimurin~! I didn't expect you to be really good when it comes to gaming!"

Suddenly, I remember that Rin used to be a really good gamer when we were little. Don't tell me that he's been doing some gaming up until now? If he's been doing something like that, that could be the reason why he could beat that staff with a perfect score.

Ruri was the second one to greet him, "To think such a lowly being who claimed himself as a champion can be defeated by the likes of you. It's wise enough for you to offer yourself forward before I curse him to death."

Rin simply chuckled after hearing that and unintentionally, I chuckled along with him.

After that, Rin made his way towards Kirino. Kirino stood at the back, not so far behind me; seemed to be not confident enough to greet him when he got down the stage. She placed her hand together, as if feeling uneasy when Rin got closer and closer to her.

"W-What? D-Don't stare, it's embarrassing."

"Here you go." Rin offered the SisCalypse limited edition disc that he received as a prize to Kirino, "I'm giving it to you."

Kirino seemed to be hesitating for a moment before slowly placing her hands upon the limited edition disc that Rin's offering to her, before pulling it from his palm and holding it against her chest, "I-If you don't want it that much, then I'll hold it for you. B-Be grateful."

"I'm very grateful, thank you very much."

And that very moment, I could see the blush upon Kirino's face got even worse.

"Oi, Rin..." I whispered to Rin as we made our way out of the Comiket building, "Are you sure that it's alright to leave her playing some games like that?"

"Kyo... it seems that you still have a lot to learn, don't you?" Rin whispered back to me with a chuckle, "You should never place 2D and 3D in the same position."

* * *

><p>"Before we go home, why don't we stop by this place and eat something?" Saori suddenly spoke when we passed one of the cafes in Akihabara, particularly the one with the sign 'Special Prize Provided!' attached to the window, "I heard that this cafe's holding a kind of interesting event for the customers and if the customers could win, they'd be rewarded with a prize."<p>

"I'm up to some challenge, it'll be fun." That was Rin.

"I don't really mind," Aniki said, "We should get something to eat first before going home. It wouldn't be healthy for us to get back home with an empty stomach, isn't it?"

"I have no other choice." That's Kuroneko.

"O-Oh well... let's go inside and get something to eat already, alright?" I said, as I tugged Kuroneko along with me. And shortly we're inside of the cafe, waiting for our orders to be delivered to the table.

"While waiting, would you like to play some games?" one of the maids offered to us, "There are games that could be played by all of you and there are games that could be played by couples too! Right now, we're holding a special event for couples! If you want, we could-"

"I'm up to the game that could be played by couple." Without even waiting for the maid to finish, Rin already spoke.

"This one over here is my girlfriend," Rin said as he gestured towards me, and I can't help but blushing that very instant. I was about to say something, but was cut when I feel Rin's hand placed upon my mine, "And not only me, my best friend here is up to the game as well. Naturally, he's accompanied by his girlfriend too." That instant, I shifted my sight towards Kuroneko, who gazed away and I don't even need to see her to tell that she's blushing. At that, I can't help but simply smiled.

"Understood! Just wait here for a moment! I will be back with the special game!" Without even giving us the time to give a proper explanation, the maid made her way back. And just like what I'm expecting, both myself and Kuroneko instantly complain towards Rin that very moment.

"W-What are you thinking? Saying that you're up to some challenge and taking up the offer for the game!" I complained to Rin once the maid's out of sight, "Y-You should at least consider my feelings too... a-and at least ask about what I'd feel about it too..."

"T-That's very true! Just what are you thinking, lowly being? To think that you would put me in such an embarrassing state..." Kuroneko complained to Rin just like me, but I could feel her gaze on Aniki from time to time, "B-But i-it's not like I'm against it fully... you better be grateful that I'm still sparing your life right now."

I can't help but smiling a little bit after hearing what Kuroneko just said. I know that her feeling to Aniki is mutual and now that I have Rin, I don't think I should worry about her. Aniki could help her, I'm very sure of that. And after that, I could hear Saori whispering to me, "Aahh~ Some people just found it hard to be honest, don't you think so, Kiririn-shi?" I shifted my gaze towards Rin. I saw that carefree and childish smile once again. I don't really know what to say. Maybe I'll complain to him later, when I find much better words to say.

The maid came back to our table after a few moments, carrying a glass that's filled two pocky sticks. "Alright~ Now please allow me to explain the goal of this game. As you can see, I have two pocky sticks right here. And we also have two couples right here with us. Each couple will eat this together, and once you're at your limit, you're allowed to stop. There will be a prize awaiting you depending on the size of the leftovers~"

"T-There's no way we could do something embarrassing like that!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"Ahh~ Kiririn-shi, could this possibly be your first date?" I could hear Saori whispering to me, causing my blush to get worse that very instant, "Don't you think that it would be a waste to back away from this game? There's a prize waiting too, you know~"

I clenched my teeth in embarrassment. I know that it's not like me to back away after receiving such challenge, but I can't help it. I shifted my gaze towards Rin and I noticed that despite the fact that he's smiling, one of his eyebrows is actually arched. Maybe he's wondering why I said such a thing to the maid... but still... I can't deny the fact that I'm embarrassed...

"F-Fine.." I said in the very end, trying to swallow my embarrassment at the same time, "I-It can't be helped so I'll do it."

"What do you think, Kyo? You'll do it?" I could see Rin's addressing Aniki with that question.

"We-Well... I won't push it... as long as Ruri doesn't mind, I-I'll do it."

I shifted my gaze towards Kuroneko. She's gazing down at the table and just like me, having those red hues placed upon her cheeks. "I-It's not like I mind or anything. Be grateful that I'm willing to do this with you, lowly being." she said in the very end. And I just smiled.

"Alright, shall we begin?" I could hear the maid speaking again and when I was about to say something to her, Rin already took one of the pocky sticks and placed one of the ends of the pocky stick upon his mouth; before leaning forward towards me. I blushed even more but I tried to swallow my embarrassment when I noticed the carefree smile upon his face and the childish twinkle upon his eyes. I leaned forward and bit the other end of the pocky stick. I closed my eyes for a moment to swallow my embarrassment, but much to my surprise, when I opened my eyes, I could see the same kind of blush already decorating Rin's face. Deep inside, I can't help but smile. Despite all of his pranks, I guess Rin actually know what's the meaning of embarrassment too.

"Are you ready?" the maid said, "Well then, start!"

Even though she said that, both Rin and myself ended up staring at each other with embarrassment. I'm looking directly into his eyes and I know that he's doing the same. Our faces must be red with embarrassment, but I suppose something like that is just natural. I think anyone would be embarrassed if they're doing this while being watched by the other people.

"Y-You start eating first!" I said to Rin.

Rin remained silent before taking a bite and leaned a few centimeters forward and in exchange, once he's done, I took my bite and leaned forward a few centimeters as well; still staring at each other in embarrassment. Somehow, at the same time we gulped before starting to take our turn biting the remains of the pocky stick and only coming to a stop when it's only a bite away before we're actually kissing each other. Our hands are joined and our noses are only a few millimeters away from touching. I stared at Rin, feeling nervous all of the sudden, and definitely not knowing what to do at such a situation. I gripped Rin's hand and I could see him staring at me.

"Well, are you two about to give up?" I could hear the maid's voice.

Before I could react, before I could say anything, I could feel Rin's lips against mine. He took the last bite and actually kissing me this very moment. Instinctively, I close my eyes and kissed him back in return; coming to a stop only a few seconds later as I could feel him pulling himself back. I pulled back as well before gazing away, trying to avoid Rin's sight as I placed a finger upon my lips. A few seconds later, I tried to shift my gaze towards Rin and caught him already looking at me. That instant, I gazed away once again, trying to get rid of my embarrassment. Even though we're actually going out... why am I feeling embarrassed like this?

"This taste good," I could hear Rin's comment as he munched at the last bit of the pocky stick, "And just become better."

I blushed.

"O-Oi, Rin! C-Can't you at least be more aware of your surroundings?" I could hear Aniki's voice.

"Hmm? What's with it?"

"Y-You're kissing right in front of the public!"

"Since we're going out, it's fine, isn't it?"

"H-Have you no shame?" I could hear Kuroneko's voice right now; probably she's trying to back Aniki up, "T-To do such embarrassing thing in front of the public-"

"What's wrong with showing the fact that I love Kirino to the other people? I love her, of course I'd kiss her. I love her, of course I want to hog her all for myself."

My blush got even worse and I noticed that I'm trying to shrink myself, wanting to disappear because the embarrassment is just too much. Almost all of the people in the cafe are staring at us and I believe I couldn't be even more embarrassed than this. I want to disappear.

"Speaking of which..." I shifted my attention towards Rin, "Isn't it your turn now for the game, Kyo?"

I blinked. Oh right, Aniki said that he'd play along with Kuroneko as long as she's fine with it. I shifted my sight towards Kuroneko, who's staring at Aniki for a moment, before she finally gave a nod. It seemed that she agreed to play along. Well, I couldn't ignore the red hue upon her cheeks, but no one wouldn't be embarrassed when they're participating at a game like this, isn't it?

I switched my gaze towards Aniki. He already bit one of the edges of the pocky stick and right now he's looking at Kuroneko. Kuroneko herself seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaning forward and bit the other edge of the pocky stick and staring at him. For no reason, I feel somewhat embarrassed and so I switched my gaze to the other direction; before finding myself looking at Rin. Even though his expression could be considered as normal, I notice the red hue upon his cheeks. This must be what Aniki and Kuroneko felt when they watched us before.

"So are the two of you ready?" the maid asked, only to smile when Aniki gave a nod of approval, "Start!"

Unlike me and Rin before, both Aniki and Kuroneko start eating at the same pace. They're not waiting for each other for turns, but instead start eating at the same pace. But just like us, they stopped when it's only a bite away from finishing the pocky stick. And just like us, it's only a few centimeters away before their noses start touching. Unintentionally, I covered my face with both hands because of embarrassment. Even though I already did it with Rin before, I can't deny the fact that it's actually embarrassing to watch...

"S-So..." the maid asked the same question like before, "A-Are you two going to give up?"

Peeking through my fingers, I shifted my sight towards Aniki and then towards Kuroneko. The two of them are blushing like mad and somehow, I got even more embarrassed than before, so I close my eyes again, finding it a bit too much to watch them because of the embarrassment.

"I-I will repeat the question, a-are you two going to give up?" I could hear the maid asking once again and I figured that both Aniki and Kuroneko haven't finished the last bit of the pocky stick. I peeked through my fingers and shifted my gaze towards him, only to notice that he's already looking at me. I can't help but arching an eyebrow at the questioning look upon his expression, but I widened my eyes a bit when that questioning look turned into a grin.

Rin steadily moved closer towards Aniki.

"I think I'm going to the bathroom for the time being-"

Before he bopped into Aniki's back and causing Aniki to kiss Kuroneko. I could see that the two widened their eyes that very moment and almost instantly pulled back. Aniki gazing away as he scratched the back of his head while Kuroneko gazed down at the floor as she placed a finger to her lips. I shifted my gaze towards Rin and noticed that playful and childish smile upon his lips. It seemed that both Aniki and Kuroneko didn't realize that Rin was the one who caused what just happened a few moments ago.

And then I noticed Rin's expression change. "I-I'm sorry, Kyo! A-Are you alright?"

"M-Mhmm.. I suppose." Judging from Aniki's voice, I think he didn't realize that Rin was the one who made the kissing from before happened.

"What about you, Ruri-chan?"

"M-Mind your own business." It seemed that Kuroneko didn't realize it too.

I think they're too captivated by what happened earlier that they didn't realize that Rin was the one behind it. I shifted my gaze towards Rin, only that he's already looking at me like before and only in a split second, I could see the usual carefree and childish smile attached to his lips.

Today... I believe it will be another day that I will never forget.


	12. Headhittin'

"I'm back," I said as I opened the door, "Sorry, I'm late. There's something I need to take care of in the school before going home."

"I'm back~" I could hear Rin's voice shortly following after I finished my sentence, the tone of his voice is as childish as ever and anyone who hear that could say that he's the always-cheerful type of person; even though I already know that he could be serious from time to time, "Sorry to keep everyone waiting~"

I waited for a moment and realized that no one greeted us back in return. I gazed questioningly at Rin and noticed that he's also looking at me with an arched eyebrow. What's wrong? It's unusual for something to happen, really. I gazed towards the living room and noticed that the light of the room has been lit. I gazed at Rin once again before gesturing towards it, indirectly telling him that we should give it a check and at that, Rin gave me a nod of approval.

We shortly made our way towards the living room and I opened the door. The first person I saw, it's Father. And in front of him, it's Kirino. Father shifted his gaze from Kirino towards me before narrowing his eyes when he noticed Rin standing beside me.

"Rin-kun, I need to have a word with you. Come here," the tone of Father's voice made me cringe, and before I could say anything, I felt his gaze towards me, "You wait outside, Kyousuke."

Without saying anything, Rin made his way inside while I moved outside, closing the door behind me. When I gaze forward, I saw Mother and without waiting for her to say anything, I asked her, "What happened?"

"I don't really how to put it," Mother replied to me as she shook her head slightly, "But apparently, your Father found out that Kirino's dating with Rin-kun and in a way, you could say that he's against it. He said that Kirino's still too young to be dating and some other things like that too. And ever since Kirino got back, they've been waiting for Rin-kun in the living room just like that."

When Mother finished explaining what's actually happening, for a moment I could feel my breath hitched in my throat. I gazed away for a moment and remained silent, not really know of what to say to Mother in a situation like this.

"You don't seem to be surprised," Mother's voice reached my ears, "Could it be... that you already know about it?"

"E-Eh? About what?" I tried to feign innocence, but somehow able to tell that I fail miserably.

"About the fact that Kirino's dating with Rin-kun," Mother said to me, "Could it be that you already know?"

I remained silent for a moment, before finally giving a sigh as I gazed away, "Yeah, I knew."

Mother seemed to be looking at me questioningly for a moment before crossing her hands in front of her chest, giving a sigh along the way, "But really, I don't really understand what made your Father very angry about it, not to mention that claiming that he's actually against the fact that Kirino going out with Rin... who knows what'll come of this..."

Before I could say anything as a response, the door of the living room swung open and I could see Kirino running out towards the front door.

"Kirino!" Mother shouted, trying to get her attention; but Kirino only stopped for a moment before running out of the house.

"Kyousuke!" Mother switched her gaze towards me as she pointed at the front door at the same time, "Go after her!"

Before I could give any proper response, I saw Rin making his way through me and Mother; getting on his shoes and running out of the house as well. I was stunned for a moment but I got back into my senses quickly. After giving a nod to Mother, I made my way out of the house; gazing to the left and to the right for a moment, wondering about where those two could have gone to. After a moment of thinking, I made my way towards the shopping district in Chiba; that's where Kirino run off to when Father found out about her eroge.

I made my way here and there through the shopping district before finally come to a stop to at least take a breath. Where could those two gone off to? I made my way towards one of the shopkeepers and ask her if she saw any teenager around my age with a pale hair making his way through this place. The shopkeeper asked me in return if the said teenager's running after a girl and I give a nod at that. There's no doubt, those must be Kirino and Rin. The shopkeeper pointed at one of the family restaurant not so far from where I'm standing, telling me that after the pale-haired teenager managed to catch up with the girl, he took her to the said restaurant.

I gave my words of gratitude towards the shopkeeper and quickly made my way towards that family restaurant. Just like what the shopkeeper told me, I could see both Kirino and Rin at one of the tables. Rin was the first one to notice me and he gestured for me to come to their table as well. I gave a nod and shortly made my way towards their table, taking a seat upon one of the empty chairs.

"Sorry to make you go after us, Kyo," I could hear Rin's voice and I too noticed that Kirino just remained silent.

"Don't worry about it," I said to him before switching my gaze towards Kirino, "So... Kirino, what did Father say to you?"

Kirino widened her eyes after hearing my question. I noticed her clenched teeth as she gazed down and I too noticed that she's gripping Rin's hand tightly at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at that, what could Father possibly said to her until she's like that?

"I have no complaints about your makeup, flashy clothes, and also expensive bags. I have no complaints about you having a job as model, it could prove to be useful in the future. But the fact that you're going out with Rin-kun, is not a fact that I can easily accept," Rin was the one who said all that, I noticed his sigh as he gazed down towards the table and I also noticed that Kirino's gripping his hand tighter than before, "The two of you are still too young to be going out like that. Kirino, you're still a middle-schooler, while Rin-kun, you're still a high-schooler. The fact that the two of you are going out, it can't possibly have any good influence. And in fact, I fear that it would affect your study. If you intend to indulge yourself in such a thing while knowing that you're still too young for it, I must correct that before you go completely astray."

"To think that Father would say something like that..." I shifted my sight towards Kirino and narrowed my eyes in uneasiness when I noticed her eyes swelling up with tears, "All of my memories with Rin! The fact that I'm going out with him! All of it! Father said all that as if all of them are nothing! Even though... even though it took me some time to completely remember about him... but now.. I have to forget about him again.. even though I've been cherishing all the time I've been spending with him... I don't even know what to say to Father.. to make him change his mind..."

Instinctively, I gazed away after hearing all that. Seeing someone cry always make me uneasy and the fact that Kirino's crying in front of me right now doesn't help even the slightest bit.

"Hey, am I weird?" those words from Kirino made me shift my sight to her again and before I could say anything, she already added another question, "Is it wrong for me to fall in love with Rin?"

"Father will definitely say something like that," I replied to her, giving a sigh along the way; I can't really blame her for something like this, the same like I can't blame Rin, "Any normal parents would think so. And just like what Father said to you two, there'll be social consequences too. The two of you already know about that, right? That's why you didn't tell your school friends or fellow models, the same like you didn't tell Father and Mother about it. But Father found out about the fact that you're going out with Rin. So now you have to choose."

"Are you... telling me to break up with Rin?"

"If you did, everything would be back to the normal peaceful state. Even though it would definitely take some time, Father and Mother will eventually forgot about it. They would relax and you wouldn't need to lie when you want to go on a date with Rin."

Every now and then, I shift my gaze towards Rin. He's not looking at me and his expression's unreadable. I can't tell what he's thinking.

"Even if you say something like that..." I arched an eyebrow upon hearing Kirino's words, "I already know about it! But I won't break up with Rin. I definitely won't. I love him. I cherish all the time that I've been spending with him. I don't want to break up with him just because of something like this."

"No matter how much you love him, Father would still be against the fact that you're going out with him," I warned her, "If you keep being like that, he'll eventually force you to break up with Rin."

I noticed that Rin's not saying anything, even after hearing me saying all that. I narrowed my eyes as I shifted my gaze towards Rin, "Oi, Rin... aren't you going to say anything about this?"

Much to my surprise, Rin simply gave a sigh as he stood up from his seat. "When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger," he started, "There's no way I would stay silent after hearing all that, isn't it?"

It took a moment for me before widening my eyes. I know what he's been waiting for and now he already heard what he wanted, I know what he's up to, "Rin.. dont' tell me that you're going to-"

"When I was little... I was taught... if you receive a little kindness, then give them a large serving."

I narrowed my eyes after hearing that, I know what Rin's up to now. And once he's determined to do something, he's not going to stop until he accomplish it, "Rin.. aren't you afraid that Father going to treat you badly?"

"Don't you understand, Kyo?" Rin's chuckle almost caught me off guard, but somehow his childish smile manage to put me at ease, "Even in a world full only with enemies, there will always be someone you must protect. I'm going to stand up for what I believe because if I'm not doing that, I wouldn't be me anymore."

And after asking Kirino to wait with me, Rin took off without saying anything anymore. Kirino asked me what Rin's up to, but I told her that it'd be wiser to wait. To just wait.

* * *

><p>Around half an hour after Rin left me and Kirino in the family restaurant, I told Kirino that maybe we should go back now. Who knows if things already calmed down there. Kirino agreed and it took around ten minutes to get back home from the shopping district. The first person I saw when I entered the house was Mother. She was standing outside of the living room, anxiously not to mention. She took a moment to realize that both me and Kirino standing in front of the front door before making her way towards me, "Kyousuke! Kirino! Where have you been?"<p>

I didn't answer to that, but instead, I asked, "Where's Rin?"

"He got back here around half an hour ago, saying that the two of you will probably be back around this time. He asked me to left him alone with your Father, as he said that he needs to have a word with him."

That Rin.. so he's really...

"More importantly, how's it going?" Kirino was the one who asked that.

Mother seemed to be surprised upon hearing the question, but I was surprised when I noticed the small smile upon her face. Giving a sigh, Mother then shook her head, "Who'd have thought... that Rin-kun would up to do something like this..."

So Rin really is...

"W-What do you mean?" Kirino doesn't seem to understand what Mother's trying to say, but nonetheless, it's quite easy to tell that she's anxious as well, "What about Rin?"

"Nevermind that," Mother replied to her with a smile, ruffling the top of her head with one hand before giving another somewhat relieved sigh, "I believe it would be wiser for the two of you to wish him good luck." After telling us that she would be out to buy something, I was left alone with Kirino near the front door. Instinctively, we moved closer to the door of the living room, trying to eavesdrop any kind of conversation that's going inside of the living room; the conversation between Rin and Father.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rin-kun. Even after all the efforts I put to try and explaining it to you, it doesn't seem that you understand it even the slightest bit," faintly, I could hear Father's voice through a tiny gap between the door and the wall, "I believed in you, but the fact that you're doing something like this behind my back, I cannot simply accept it. The two of you are too young to be going out and more importantly, the two of you need to focus on your study as well."

"I won't deny the fact that I'm going out with Kirino, the same like I won't deny the fact that I've been going out with her behind your back," now I could hear Rin's voice in return. His voice is oddly calm and seemed to have full control of himself, "But Kousaka Ojii-san, I want you to let Kirino decide what she wanted to do for herself."

"What kind of joke are you talking about, Rin-kun?" the tone of Father's voice somehow got higher and I could tell that he's trying his best not to get angry after hearing what Rin just said, "I'm her Father. It's obvious if I'm the one deciding what's the best for her future."

"I know perfectly that I'm not the right person to be saying something like this. But the only person who knows what's the best thing to do for her future, it's Kirino herself," Rin continued, "I believe that parents has been chosen as the guides for their children not to stray away from the right path, but that doesn't change the fact that the children are the ones who knows what's the best for themselves."

"And do you think that Kirino going out with you is the best thing to do for her?"

"I'm not trying to say that the best thing for Kirino to do is going out with me. I too won't deny the fact that we might be still young to be going out and it's been a while since the day we started going out. Kirino is a star athlete, an honor student, and a graceful model. We know about that very well. She's proud, always confident of herself and won't let anyone fool her. It seemed that she has no weaknesses, but I've seen what she holds dear. I've heard about it from her. Even if I'm not going out with her, there's no way I would just stay silent after seeing and hearing all that from her, isn't it?"

I shifted my sight towards Kirino, while still placing one of my ears near the tiny gap between the wall and the door of the living room. Somehow, I can't help but smile when I see that Kirino's in the verge of crying. I know very well what Rin's talking about and I can understand why Kirino's reacting like that.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm against you going out with Kirino. I've seen so many cases where young people like you two become a bad influence to the study."

"If Kousaka Ojii-san still think like that, then would you be so kind to explain where do you see it? I know very well that my Father already told you about my education in Germany and nonetheless, I believe that you're already aware about my grades in school too. When it comes to Kirino, the two of us know very well about her perfect grades and pile of awards. Nothing has changed about our reputations and our grades in school ever since we started going out. Are you going to deny the fact that you have an amazing daughter?"

I almost jumped back in surprise when I heard a squeak. That squeak came from Kirino. She's already crying right now, putting both hands in front of her mouth as she (probably) tried her best not to cry anymore.

"That is a part of our agreement. Her perfect grades and pile of awards are the only reason why I let her work as a model and have those expensive clothes and fancy bags. You wouldn't understand something like this, Rin-kun. This is part of raising a child. I dont' know how my best friend, your Father, raised you. But I have to admit that I am disappointed to now realize that you have such a rebellious attitude."

"A part of raising a child is it...? And you're also wondering what your best friend, my Father, taught me until I have this rebellious attitude?" I instinctively widened my eyes when I noticed the tone of Rin's voice got higher; I realize that now he's in the same state like Father, holding his best not to burst out with anger, "Ever since I was little, my parents treated me with so much care. They loved me for who I am and even though I always think that I might be a nuisance to their daily life and their jobs, they never treated me differently. Ever since I was little I was taught by your best friend, by my Father, that children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures."

"What are you trying to say, Rin-kun?" I knew it, Father's almost in the verge of bursting out with anger.

"Ever since I was little, I was taught by my Father, by your best friend, that the wishes of the children are the future's reality... adults that mistreats such dreams, they can no longer be a human."

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

That very moment, I heard a kind of brutish sound, followed the sound of something hitting against the floor. That very moment, I slammed the door open and just like what I feared, Rin's now laying down upon the floor. Anger got the best of Father and he hit Rin.

"What do you know of Kirino? You think you know about her just because you've been friends with her ever since you're little? I'm her parents! I'm the one who's been raising her until she's who she is right now! What could you possibly understand?"

"Exactly. At first, I'm nothing more than a childhood friend to her. But right now, I'm her boyfriend. I have no intention of mistreating her, the same like I have no intention of giving any bad influence to her. I won't deny the fact that as a parent, you would decide about what's the best thing for her. But that's exactly what pisses me off."

"That's enough, Rin!" I shouted to Rin when I noticed that he's pushing himself to get back to his feet; rubbing his swelling cheek with the back of his hand along the way, "Anymore of this and you'll-"

"Kousaka Ojii-san.. you're Kirino's father. You've known her for a lot longer than me, yet you refuse to understand her."

For a reason I don't even understand, I noticed that Father's widening his eyes, maybe in surprise.

"Have you ever seen her adorable smile when she's on a date with me? Do you know how she smiles when she's having fun? Do you even know about her favorite stuff and favorite thing to do? Do you know how she feels everyday in her life? Right now, she's holding something dear and she doesn't want to let it go.. yet you as her parent, saying that the best thing to do for her is letting that precious thing go? Parents are supposed to be the guide of their children, yet right now you're telling her to do something that she hates the most!"

Probably, this is the first time I've seen Rin so angry like this. It's really unusual for the childish and carefree Rin to be like this.

"Even if I'm not her boyfriend, even if I'm not going out with her right now... I'll let you know that I'll still do something like this for her. I'm not doing this because I know that right now she's holding me dear in her heart. I'm doing this... because I'm holding her dear in my heart!"

When I realized Rin already moved forward with a clenched fist ready. He's about to punch Father back!

"Even if you're her Father... if you're going to mistreat her... I won't let it happen!"

"STOP!"

When I thought that it's too late to stop Rin from punching Father, that voice surprised me and caused me to widen my eyes. Right now, Kirino's hugging Rin from behind. She's in tears, hugging Rin's body tightly as she begged, "Please... stop... dont' fight anymore.."

Rin's clenched fist's only a few centimeters from Father's face and I can tell that Rin stopped when he felt Kirino hugging him from behind.

"The fact that you called me insolent because of what I said earlier, I won't deny it. I have no experience in raising a child so I couldn't possibly understand completely about what you told me, Kousaka Ojii-san. But the fact that you questioned what my Father taught me, it's also something that I couldn't simply ignore. No matter how strict he is, no matter how unreasonable he could be, I'm proud of my Father. He taught me a lot of things despite the fact that he's also busy working. The same like my Mother. No matter how strict she could be and how unreasonable she could be, I'm proud of her. Mother and Father always have the time to take care of me ever since I'm little, despite the fact that they're also busy working. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm proud of my parents."

The tone of Rin voice seemed to calm down, it's more like the voice of someone who has given up on something, but once again, I can't blame him for that. I noticed that Father remained silent while Kirino's still hugging his body from behind. I don't really know what to say, but then I felt his gaze upon me. Before I manage to look at him properly, I could hear his voice, "Hasn't this been enough, Kyo?"

I don't really know what to say in such a situation, to answer such a question... so I just remained silent.

I could hear a faint chuckle from him and the moment I realized it, Rin already passed through me and heading out of the living room. I shifted my gaze towards the opened door of the living room for a moment before shifting my gaze back towards the living room itself. Father's already back upon his seat and now placing a hand to his forehead, seemed to be thinking about something. Kirino's kneeling upon the floor, with both of her hands covering her face. I don't know what happened between her and Rin when I drew my attention away before but I can tell that it's nothing good.

I immediately made my way outside of the house, only to notice that it's going to rain. I could faintly see Rin not so far ahead of me and I immediately go after him. It doesn't take really long for me to catch up with him.

"Rin, are you alright?" I asked him when I manage to catch up with him.

"Been better, really..." the sound of Rin's chuckle, it's really weak, it's making me uneasy to see the usually carefree and childish Rin like this, not to mention that he's staggering just to keep himself standing, "But somehow I'm just feeling more tired than usual..." And before I could say anything, Rin already collapsed.

"Oi, Rin! Hang in there, Rin!"


	13. Don't Lose Your Grip On

"A coma-like state that occurs during a time of extreme emotional distress?" I repeated what the doctor just told me in disbelief, widening my eyes in the process before gazing at the body of Rin's that's laying upon the hospital bed beside me, "C-Can you elaborate about it a little more?"

"Still, we have little to no information about this kind of disease, well, I'm not even sure if I should categorize this as a disease or not, but I can say that this Shimomura Rin-kun isn't the only one suffering from this. Every now and then, people would come complaining with the same problem," the doctor replied to my question, "But judging from all the patients that has been visiting, it seemed that this kind of disease only affect those who are weak from birth. While not being as strong as normal people, they tried to live a normal life, but eventually overwhelmed because of their condition. That kind of action results to a traumatic psychological experience, and when the mind unable to bear it anymore, the person would black out and in a way, stuck in this coma-like state."

The doctor's explanation reminded me of when we were little. It's rare for Rin to be allowed to play outside by his parents and whenever both myself and Kirino wanted to play with him, we would always come to his house to play together. That also explain why he's been using home-schooling to study as well ever since he's little.

At first, I thought that he already got better since when h's allowed to go back to Japan and ocne he's in here, he enrolled in my school and seemed to have little to no problem with his health. But right now...

"How long would it take before he wakes up?" I hesitantly questioned the doctor again.

"It depends on the person itself, or should I say it depends on Shimomura Rin-kun himself. The severer the traumatic psychological experience, the longer it would take for him to wake up. I cannot guarantee when he would wake up, but I know his family would be worried too so I'll be giving the permission to visit him whenever you see fit. But just remember that there's visiting hour too, alright?"

"I see, t-thank you very much, Doctor." I said as I get up, making my way out of Rin's hospital room after giving the doctor my words of gratitude.

I made my way outside of the hospital with ease before calling Mother and Father to tell them about Rin's condition. Mother was the one who picked up the call and she doesn't seem to be really surprised to hear about Rin's condition. Mother has always been close to Rin's mother, so I'm not surprised if she already knew about Rin's condition. When I questioned Mother about Father, she told me that Father said not to bother him for the time being, he need to think of something important.

I almost can't believe that he said something like that, but nonetheless, I don't want to ignite another fight with Father just because of that. I tried my best to keep my calm and as I made my way back home, I asked Mother and Father not to tell Kirino about Rin's condition. Surprisingly, she agreed without asking why I requested something like that. Well, it's not like I'm going to complain about it or anything. The only thing left is now that for the time being, I have to feign innocence about Rin's situation.

Just like what I expected, when I arrived at home, Kirino quickly questioned me about Rin's condition, pushing me to tell her why I'm not back with Rin. Almost in panic, I told her that Rin would be staying in his relative's house for the time being, because he felt bad about what just happened earlier. Much to my surprise, Kirino almost pulled me outside to go after him, saying that she would tell him herself that everything would be alright and such. I held her along the way, trying to convince her to at least calm his mind down, to give him a time to think properly.

At first, I was expecting Kirino to instantly refuse my offer, about letting Rin take his own time so he could calm down. But much to my surprise, she gave in and gave a small nod before telling me that she would be back in her room. When I made my way upstairs, I saw Mother who's standing in front of the door of the living room; she gave me a small smile and I smiled back in return. When I peeked to the living room on my way, I caught Father's sight, but he quickly gaze away. I remained silent at that, deciding not to ignite another unnecessary uproar.

Once I'm upstairs and about to enter my room, I noticed that Kirino's standing in front of the door of her own room but her sight's placed at the door of Rin's room. It doesn't take really long for her before noticing me and she quickly make her way to her own room and closing the door behind her. I took a short gaze at the door of Rin's room before giving a sigh and entering my own room; quickly laying myself upon the bed. Gazing at the ceiling of my own room, I closed my eyes and gave another sigh, whispering mostly to myself, "Get better quickly, stupid."

The next day, after school, I decided to give Rin another visit; hoping that by the time I'm in his room, he's already awake. Much to my surprise, when I reached his room, the room's already empty. There's no one but a nurse who's tidying the room at the moment. The nurse gave me a questioning look for a moment and that moment, instinctively, I asked her, "This is... Shimomura Rin's room, isn't it?"

"Ah, are you Kousaka Kyousuke-sama?" she asked me back in return.

"Ye-Yeah, that's me," I replied back to her hesitantly, before repeating my question, "This is Shimomura Rin's room, right? Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Kousaka-sama, but if you're looking for Shimomura-sama, he already left a few hours ago."

I widened my eyes in disbelief, "He left... a few hours ago?"

"Yes. But he left a letter, saying that if you come here by any chance, I should give it to you," she said to me, pulling out an envelope from the pocket of her nurse uniform before offering it to me, "He said that I should give this to you no matter what happens when you visit this room. He too said that you'll probably come by today around this time, Kousaka-sama, that's why I decided to tidy this room a little later than usual.

Rin.. is he a psychic? How did he know that I'm going to visit today? I hesitantly took the envelope from the nurse, gazing at it for a moment before giving her my words of gratitude. The nurse said that it's a pleasure that she could help one of the patients here and once again apologized that I didn't manage to catch up with Rin. Finally, she excused herself and left me alone inside of the hospital room.

When I was about to open the envelope, the sound of my cellphone caught me in surprise. I took my cellphone from the pocket of my pants, widening my eyes upon seeing Kirino's number upon the screen. Hesitantly, I decided to place the envelope upon the small table beside the hospital bed before picking up the call, "Kirino? What is it?"

"Rin!" the tone of her voice caused me to widen my eyes in surprise, she sounds like someone in distress, "Aniki, where is Rin?"

"C-Calm down, Kirino!" I tried my best not to lose my calm as well, knowing that I might accidentally spill the fact that Rin was staying in the hospital even though he's not there anymore, "T-Tell me what happened until you're panicking like this-"

"Rin's room, Aniki! It's empty!"

"W-What do you mean? Of course it's empty, he's not there, ri-"

"All of the furnitures and everything that belongs to him, it's not there anymore! The room's completely empty, just like before he decided to stay with us!"

I widened my eyes in disbelief after hearing what Kirino just said to me through the phone. I pulled my cellphone away from my right ear even though it's still connected to Kirino as I gazed at the envelope that I placed upon the small table beside the hospital bed, "Rin.. don't tell me that you're..."

I placed my cellphone upon the small table beside the hospital bed and in exchange, I picked up the envelope, the letter that Rin left for me. I tear the envelope open and spread the paper; only to widen my eyes at the first sentence of the letter, "Mein Freund, Kyo. By the time you read this, I'm probably already at the Narita Airport."

* * *

><p>Today's not supposed to be like this. I made my way back from school with haste in hope that I would meet Rin on my way back. If not, at least hoping that I would see him once I'm back home. Unfortunately, I didn't see Rin on my way back and I too didn't see him once I'm back home. My mind somehow got uneasy and almost in an attempt to deny the only thing I could possibly think happening, I made my way to Rin's room only to widen my eyes after opening the door.<p>

The room, it's empty. Nothing's inside. Not even a thing. The condition of the room is just like before Rin come and decided with us. It's completely empty, like no one used to live inside there before, only cleaner than it's supposed to.

Slowly, I take my steps backward, getting myself out of Rin's room as my hand reached for my cellphone. In another attempt to deny the only thing I could possibly think happening, I called Aniki and once he picked up the call, I almost shouted to him, "Rin! Aniki, where is Rin?"

There was a moment of awkward silence after I shouted that through the phone, but I understand that completely, Aniki must be surprised because I'm shouting like that.

"C-Calm down, Kirino," I could hear his voice through the phone, "T-Tell me what happened until you're panicking like this-"

"Rin's room, Aniki!" I shouted back at him, almost hoping that it would make him response to my question faster, "It's empty!"

"W-What do you mean? Of course it's empty, he's not there, ri-"

"All of the furnitures and everything that belongs to him, it's not there anymore!" I shouted again at him almost desperately, "The room's completely empty, just like before he decided to stay with us!"

I waited for another response from Aniki, but when I noticed that he's not answering, I stopped the call and quickly make my way downstairs. If Aniki doesn't know about Rin, at least Mother should know about his whereabouts. I made my way downstairs and entered the dining room almost in complete haste. I noticed that Mother's the only one inside, Father's still not back from work.

"A-Ara, Kirino. Did you just got back? Rin-kun was-"

"Mother, where is Rin?" I cut her words, trying to sound as normal as possible when I ask that question to her.

"I was just about to tell you about Rin-kun, Kirino. Rin-kun asked me to tell both you and Kyousuke that he'll be going back to Germany."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. Rin.. he's going back to Germany? Even though this morning Father secretly told me that he's fine with the fact I'm going out with Rin as long as we're able to keep our studies?

"W-When did he...?" I didn't manage to finish my question. My voice cracked and I'm perfectly aware that I'm in verge of crying, "Rin... Mother, d-do you know where is Rin, right now...?"

"I-I'm pretty sure that he said he'd be in the Narita Airport this afternoon for his plane to Germany, but I-"

I didn't let Mother finish that sentence. I made my way out of the dining room before rushing out of the house. After finding a taxi along the way and telling the driver to take me to the Narita Airport, I'm thinking to tell Aniki to meet me there but much to my surprise, a text message from him came in and it said, "Meet me in the Narita Airport as soon as possible."

In an instant, I told the driver to take the fastest route to get to the Narita Airport.

* * *

><p>The moment I arrived at the Narita Airport, it only took a minute or two before noticing Kirino's voice that's calling for me. I gazed around and noticed that she's not so far so I waved my hand and just like what I hoped, it caught her attention and she made her way to me. Just like me, she's panting. She must've run all the way through the Narita Airport to this place.<p>

"Kirino-"

"Aniki, can you clench your teeth for a moment?"

Before I manage to response, Kirino already slapped me. I widened my eyes for a moment and then I realized, she must be more worried about Rin compared to me.

"Why did you keep this as a secret from me?" she shouted at me, "You know that I'm going out with him, aren't you? Why did you keep the fact that he's going back to Germany as a secret from me? Why is he going back to Germany? I don't get it! Answer me, Ani-"

"Listen to me, Kirino," I said to her, trying my best to keep my calm as I gazed away; clenching the letter that Rin left for me as hard as I could, "Just like you... I too don't want him to go. I owed him a lot and up until now, I still don't know how I should pay him back for everything he did for me during his stay here. If I could I too would ask him why he decided to do something like this..."

"A-Aniki..."

"If I could, I would tell you everything about him," I continued, clenching my teeth as I forced myself not to look at Kirino; clenching the letter even harder than before, "But he was the one who asked me to tell you nothing because he doesn't want to make you worried and he doesn't want to hurt you..."

I tried to continue, but I feel the words are leaving me. I don't even know what to say in a situation like this.

"Aniki... in your hand... is it...?"

"It's a letter left by Rin," I answered to that question after a moment, "He left this letter, explaining almost everything."

I noticed the silence between the two of us after I said that and I clenched my teeth as I continued, "Rin... he believed in us. He believed that we would be fine even without him around to help along. He said that he's glad that everything's been going well for me and Ruri. And he too.. said that you'd find someone who's more suitable than him for you. He hoped for nothing but your happiness and said that because of his illness, he'd cause nothing but trouble for the two of us, especially you. That's why he's going back to Germany."

"W-What is he talking about?" I could hear Kirino's voice, it's cracking; she's in the verge of crying, "Saying something stupid like that..."

"Just like you, I can't simply accept the fact that he's going back to Germany just like that," I continued, "That why I messaged you to meet me in this Narita Airport as soon as possible."

There's another silence between the two of us but then the announcement from the speaker is the thing that caught us off guard; announcing that the plane that's leaving for Germany, it's ready to take off. Almost without the need to tell each other, we rushed our way to the gate that's leading to the plane, but before we managed to reach it, the sound of the plane taking off could be heard and the two of us stopped.

We stared at the plane that's making its way to the sky above almost without words. We're speechless. We don't know of what to say anymore.

The only thing that I could hear is Kirino, who's making her way to one of the windows and shouted, "Rin, you IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>"I want to see Rin again... I wonder how he's doing..."<p>

I said that mostly to myself, even though I know that Saori and Kuroneko must've heard that as well. It's just I can't help it. It's been a month since the time he departed from Narita Airport and went back to Germany.

"You shouldn't worry about him, Kiririn-shi," I shifted my sight to Saori after hearing that; "Germany is different from Japan. I'm sure he'd be fine there and he'd be able to find a cure for his illness."

Saori and Kuroneko knew about Rin going back to Germany from Aniki. He said that I should tell them about it myself, but at that time, I can't bring myself to accept the fact that Rin's leaving and going back to Germany. In the very end, Aniki was the one who told them about Rin.

"You shouldn't worry about him," I shifted my attention to Kuroneko after hearing that, "Someone as tough as him should be doing fine. Just like he believed in you, you believe in him as well, isn't it? There's no need to be worried so much."

I just smiled after hearing that from Kuroneko and once again I shifted my sight towards the window, idly looking outside. The memory of our first meeting. The memory of our first fight. The memory of him confessing to me. The memory of the two of us going on a date together. The memory of him giving me these precious ring and necklace. The memory of the two of us going to Akihabara together with Aniki and Kuroneko. The memory of him standing against Father when we know that Father's against the fact that we're going out. And the memory when I hugged him for the last time. I can still remember it clearly.

"Kiririn-shi...?"

"Oi.. a-are you alright?"

When I realize it, I'm already crying. I could feel tears flowing from the edges of my eyes, "I hate you.. Rin... you're really... an idiot..."

No.. even though he's an idiot... even though I said that I hate him... I...

"I miss you... Rin..."

* * *

><p><strong>BAD END<strong>


	14. I Don't Want To Let You Go

"Can you tell me what happened to Rin, doctor?"

"From all the examinations I've done, I could say that Shimomura Rin-kun right now is stuck in a coma-like state. In his case however, it occurs because of an extreme emotional distress, so I suspect that he must've experienced something that gave him an extreme emotional burden until he become like this."

"A coma-like state that occurs during a time of extreme emotional distress?" I repeated what the doctor just told me in disbelief, widening my eyes in the process before gazing at the body of Rin's that's laying upon the hospital bed beside me, "C-Can you elaborate about it a little more?"

"Well, to be honest, Kousaka-kun, even up until now we still have little to no information about this kind of disease. Well, I'm not even sure if I should categorize this as a disease or not, but I can say that this Shimomura Rin-kun isn't the only one suffering from this. Every now and then, people would come complaining with the same problem," the doctor replied to my question, "But judging from all the patients that has been visiting, it seemed that this kind of disease only affect those who are weak from birth. While not being as strong as normal people, they tried to live a normal life, but eventually overwhelmed because of their condition. That kind of action results to a traumatic psychological experience, and when the mind unable to bear it anymore, the person would black out and in a way, stuck in this coma-like state."

That explains why Rin rarely play outside when we're still little. It's rare for Rin to be allowed to play outside by his parents and whenever both myself and Kirino wanted to play with him, we would always come to his house to play together. Both Kirino and myself tend to ask his Mother why Rin's not allowed to play outside very often, but his Mother would always tell us that Rin's not as strong as he looks. And she would always ask the two of us to take care of Rin while we're playing with him.

I'm well aware about the fact that he moved to Germany in order to cure his illness and at first, I thought that he already got better since when he's allowed to go back to Japan, there's the fact that he enrolled in my school and seemed to have little to no problem with his health. But right now...

"How long would it take before he wakes up?" I hesitantly questioned the doctor again.

"It depends on the person itself, or should I say it depends on Shimomura Rin-kun himself. The severer the traumatic psychological experience, the longer it would take for him to wake up."

I gazed down after hearing that. For someone like Rin... to think that he would stand up against Father when he knew that Father's against the fact that he's going out with Kirino. To think that he would be so angry upon hearing Father claiming that he's deciding what's the best for both him and Kirino. To think that I was unable to do anything for my best friend and my little sister...

"Is there.. any way to cure him, doctor?"

"Well, I've heard of therapies and such, but the amount of medical practitioners who specializes in such therapies up until now... there's only a few. Such therapies still considered as a new thing in the medical world. I've heard of profesional practitioners for cases such as this, and the best one I've heard of, he's working in one of the hospitals in Germany."

I remained silent after hearing the explanation from the doctor.

"I know that you're worried about him, Kousaka-kun. Believe it or not, I too have a friend that's suffering from the very same case like Shimomura Rin-kun over here, so I could say I completely understand about your feelings," the doctor's words caused me to widen my eyes a bit, but nonetheless, I remained silent as he continued, "While I cannot guarantee when he would wake up, I'll be giving the permission to visit him whenever you see fit. But just remember that there's visiting hour too, alright? And please don't forget to tell his family about this too just in case you haven't inform them."

"I see, t-thank you very much, Doctor." I said as I get up, making my way out of Rin's hospital room after giving the doctor my words of gratitude.

I made my way outside of the hospital with ease before calling Mother and Father to tell them about Rin's condition. Mother was the one who picked up the call and she doesn't seem to be really surprised to hear about Rin's condition. Mother has always been close to Rin's mother, so I'm not surprised if she already knew about Rin's condition. When I questioned Mother about Father, she told me that Father said not to bother him for the time being, he need to think of something important.

I almost can't believe that he said something like that, but nonetheless, I don't want to ignite another fight with Father just because of that. One uproar a day is more than enough. I tried my best to keep my calm and as I made my way back home, and I also asked Mother and Father not to tell Kirino about Rin's condition. Surprisingly, she agreed without asking why I requested something like that. Well, it's not like I'm going to complain about it or anything. The only thing left is now that for the time being, I have to feign innocence about Rin's situation.

Just like what I expected, when I arrived at home, Kirino quickly questioned me about Rin's condition, pushing me to tell her why I'm not back with Rin. Almost in panic, I spontaneously told her that Rin would be staying in his relative's house for the time being, because he felt bad about what just happened earlier. Kirino seemed to take a moment after hearing that fake and spontaneous response of mine but much to my surprise, she only took a second to pull me outside and telling me acompany her going after him, saying that she would tell him herself that everything would be alright; and maybe they could find a better way to convince Father. I held her along the way, trying to convince her to at least calm his mind down, to give him a time to think properly.

She refused my offer, saying that the sooner we tell him about it, the better it would be. I gave my best to try and convince her about giving him the time to think, while at the same time hoping that he'd be alright; he's staying in the hospital right now, after all. I feel bad about lying to Kirino, but this one cannot be helped. After such an uproar, I don't know how she would react if I were to tell her that Rin collapsed and now staying in the hospital.

The two of us went straight to the bed after that, making our way upstairs one after another; Kirino in front of me and I'm following behind her. When I reached my room, I can't help but wonder if Kirino's really fine. I noticed that she's standing in front of the door of her own room, not entering it, but instead her sight's placed at the door of Rin's room. It doesn't take really long for her before noticing me and she quickly make her way to her own room, closing the door behind her. I took a short gaze at the door of Rin's room before giving a sigh and entering my own room; quickly laying myself upon the bed.

I don't blame Rin for being angry after Father told him such a thing. If it were to happen to me and Ruri with Father telling me the same thing, I'm sure that I would react the same way too. "'Even in a world full only with enemies, there will always be someone you must protect', that's what you said, Rin..." I whispered to myself as I gazed at the ceiling of my own room, "Standing up for what you believe, because if you don't, you wouldn't be you anymore... that's also what you said, Rin..."

After giving a sigh, I can't help but clenching my teeth, as I forced my eyes to close and whispered, mostly to myself, "It would be the best if you get better quickly.. you're just going to make Kirino even more worried than she is now if you're not... stupid."

The next day, after school, I decided to give Rin another visit; hoping that by the time I'm in his room, he's already awake. Much to my surprise, when I reached his room, I saw him sitting upon his bed; having his lunch at the time. It doesn't take that long until he eventually noticed me who's standing near the doorway and almost immediately he waved a hand at me, "Yo, Kyo!"

I gave a small smile along with a nod of acknowledgement as I made my way into his room; taking my seat upon the empty chair beside his bed and placing my bag upon the small table before asking, "Rin... how're you doing now?"

"Been better, really," he replied with a nonchalant chuckle, as if he already experienced something like this for countless times and in a way, it's not even bothering him anymore, "But I'd prefer staying healthy instead of being stuck inside of a cramped room like this."

I remained silent after hearing that. To be honest, it's a bit awkward to meet him in a situation like this. It's the first time for me visiting Rin when he's like this too, to be honest, I don't really know what to say. I'm not sure if I should cheer him up or saying something else, because deep inside I know that the both of us still thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Rin.."

"About Kirino... how's she doing?"

"Kirino?" I repeated his question, widening my eyes for a mere moment before gazing down and gave a sigh, "I bet you already know that she cried after stopping you from having a fight with Dad."

Rin said nothing. He simply chuckled at that.

"She didn't join me going after you, as you already know. And to tell you the truth, she's worried about you. The moment I got back home after taking you here, she was the first one who started questioning me about your condition. She was panicking, I don't even know what's the best thing to tell her at that time."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you're going to stay in your relative's house for a while to calm your mind because you felt bad about what happened that night."

"Good choice, Kyo. If you tell her the truth, I bet she would make her way here that instant."

"I don't want to lie to her. But I don't want to make her worried as well. Even though she's your girlfriend, she's still my little sister... and I promised that I would help her no matter what. This case, however, is different. If you're wondering why I'm lying to her, because I believe that it's helping her... helping her not to worry more. Having you almost fighting with Father, it's more than enough to make her worried. I don't want her to bear something more than that... even though it means lying to her."

"Kyo.. you're a really kind person, aren't you?"

The smile on Rin's lips, it's more like a sad smile instead of his usual carefree and childish one. And I can't help but clenching my teeth, "So, Rin... what are you planning to do now?"

"For the moment, I'm thinking to go back to Germany."

At that, I could feel my whole body stiffen and I can't help but clenching my fist to calm myself, "You're... considering the possibility of going back to Germany?"

"Well, it's not like I'll be heading back this instant or in a short period... I'm just thinking that with my present condition it would be impossible for me to attend daily activities such as school normally, and I-"

"So after everything that happened... after the fact that you're almost fighting with Father because you want the best thing for Kirino... you're going to give up just like that?" I tried my best to hold my voice back, but that very instant, I found myself already standing from my seat; grabbing the collar of Rin's shirt and almost lifting him up from the bed, "Don't kidding me, Rin!"

"Have you forgotten everything that you said to Father? Have you forgotten why you almost fought with Father?" I practically shouted at him, pulling his collar and eventually have my face only a few inches away from him, "Have you forgotten everything that you went through with her until you can just act as if all the time you spent with her was nothing?"

The expression upon Rin's face, I can't describe it.

"She knows perfectly well that eventually Father or Mother would eventually find out about the fact that you're going out with her. But that's exactly why she's been keeping it as a secret from everyone, excluding me, Ruri, and Saori..." I said to him, "But still, even though she's already aware about that fact, she still decided to keep it for herself and for the people who are close to her. She finally met you and worked up the courage to get along with you. I'm very well aware about your nature so you can say that I know what she went through. If you're going to go back to Germany just like this, it would be like you're making all of her efforts gone to waste!"

"You don't know what I went through.. even I almost lost myself in the middle of arguing with your Father and my emotion got the better of me. I couldn't possibly-"

"I wouldn't say I understand about what you went through completely. But I'll let you know... if the same thing were to happen to me and Ruri... I'd do exactly the same thing like you did with Father yesterday."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. But then I could hear a sigh coming from Rin, "You don't even go out with her. What do you know about her? You.. who's not involved even romantically with her... what could you possibly understand about her feelings?"

That very moment, without even holding myself back despite Rin's condition, I punched him right in the cheek, "That's right. That's exactly right. I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm not going out with her so I couldn't possibly understand about her feelings completely. But that's exactly why you piss me off, Rin!"

Even after I punched him like that, Rin remained silent. He's now gazing away because I punched him. Noticing his silence, I continued, "You're the one who's dating her! You're the one who's supposed to know her better than me! You're being just the same like Father, don't you realize it? You know her a lot better than me, yet you refuse to understand her!"

Rin said nothing even after I punched him even after saying all that. I clenched my teeth once again, trying my best to contain my anger, "You're the one who said it all to Father! 'Have you ever seen her adorable smile when she's on a date with me? Do you know how she smiles when she's having fun? Do you even know about her favorite stuff and favorite thing to do? Do you know how she feels everyday in her life? Right now, she's holding something dear and she doesn't want to let it go.. yet you as her parent, saying that the best thing to do for her is letting that precious thing go? Parents are supposed to be the guide of their children, yet right now you're telling her to do something that she hates the most!', that's everything that you said to Father! Are you going to say that you already forgot about all the efforts you put just for the sake of doing the best for Kirino?"

"Kyo..."

"Are you going to say that you just pretend not to notice about her feelings, even though you know about them very well? If you're going to say all that crap right now and still deciding to give up just like that.. don't think that I'll let it slide easily. I'm not you, I'm not her boyfriend. But if I know about someone who mistreat my little sister, even if you're her boyfriend... I'm not going to let it happen-"

Before I manage to finish my sentence, something impacted against my cheek and threw me back; causing me to land upon my back that very instant. When I come back to my senses, I noticed Rin alreadt got off the hospital bed and now standing in front of me, "Really, Kyo... I always think that violence is unnecessary but the moment you punched me, I almost lost it."

"Rin, you little-"

"But thanks to you, I think I get the gist of it. Thanks to you, I managed to remember something really important that was taught to me when I was little...when people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger."

"Rin..."

"Besides, when I was little, I was also taught that there are two things a man must never do. One is to not make girls cry... the other is to not handle them so crudely. I cannot possibly face my parents who taught me that if I started acting like what happened yesterday never happened."

"Took you long enough to realize something important like that, idiot," I chuckled as I pushed myself up; rubbing the spot on my cheek where Rin punched me earlier with the back of my hand, "Just so you know... I won't apologize for punching you earlier. You deserve that."

"I know very well about that fact. Besides, I don't think that you apologizing would be necessary. I already punched you back so now we're even."

And we laughed that matter away.

* * *

><p>That morning, when I made my way to the dining room, I found Mother and Father already there. Mother's busy preparing the breakfast while Father's reading the morning newspaper. Even though I'm well aware that I cannot shake what happened two days ago off of my mind, I know that I need to stay focused and I can't afford to make Father angrier than that day. So I just remained silent and make my way towards Mother, offering myself to help her preparing the breakfast.<p>

"Kirino."

At Father's voice, I almost yelped in surprise, but managed to hold myself. I shifted my sight briefly towards Father before noticing the gesture to sit upon the couch beside the one where he's sitting. I know that he must be about to lecture me, because yesterday he said nothing at all about what happened two days ago. I gaze at Mother for a brief moment and she gave me a small smile that caused myself to relax and able to calm myself down as I made my way towards the couch that Father gestured and sat there, waiting patiently for Father.

"Kirino, there's something I want to talk about. It's about Rin."

That very moment, I braced myself for anything that he might say about us.

"To be honest, I still think that you're still too young to be in a serious relationship like that, Kirino. As your Father, I think it's natural for me to think of what's the best for you, because you're my one and only daughter. Even though I know that you're still too young, I don't want to force you doing something that you don't want to. And well... I might've judged him a little bit too fast."

I can't help but widening my eyes after hearing all that from Father. I actually can't believe that he actually said something like that. And when I gazed at Father, he already covered his face with the newspaper once again, "Well, I don't particularly mind with the fact that you're going out with Rin-kun. Even though I said that the two of you are still too young, I think that it's also important to learn about serious relationship like this from your age. As long as the two of you could keep promise to keep your grades high and not going overboard, well.. I suppose I'm fine with it."

After hearing all that, I can't help but actually smiling. I immediately hugged Father, much to his surprise, I suppose - before making my way to Mother and help her preparing for the breakfast.

"It's great that Father approved your relationship with Rin, isn't it?" I could hear Mother whispering to me.

"Mhmm..." I replied with a small smile, feeling relieved that what I just heard from Father wasn't something that I just imagined. "I never thought that Father would say something like that..." I whispered back to her, "But I'm glad that he approved it."

"Don't tell your Father about this.." Mother whispered back to me as she winked, "But your Father decided something like that because Rin-kun reminded him of a certain someone in the past, you know."

And at that, I simply smiled before eventually shifting my sight towards the door of the dining room that swung open when I placed the plates of food upon the table and saw Aniki entering the dining room. He said nothing, as if not knowing what to say to me. I know that he must be feeling tense too because of what happened two days ago, but really, at this point, after what Father just told me, I can't blame him. Maybe I'll tell him about it sometime later.

Once I'm done with breakfast, I decided to excuse myself. Shortly, I made my way out of the dining room towards the front door. As I put my shoes on, I can't help but actually hoping that I would bump into Rin somewhere on my way to school or maybe on my way after school. But the moment I opened the door, I can't help but widening my eyes in surprise. Rin... is already standing there.

Rin.. Shimomura Rin. That pale messy hair of his, the never ending carefree smile upon his lips, the childish twinkle upon his eyes. Rin is standing right in front of me right now.

"Kirino, oha-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence as I already slapped his cheek with all my might.

"Stupid! Where have you been all this time?" I practically shouted at him, feeling a mix between disappointment and relief all at the same time, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you have any idea that-"

Before I managed to finish my own sentence, I could feel him hugging me and pressing my head against his chest, whispering softly, "I'm sorry that I make you worried, Kirino."

"Ri-Rin..."

"I want to stay with you, Kirino. Even if your Father doesn't approve our relationship, I'll try to do something about it. So please let me stay with you."

That very moment, I realized that there are not only us in the front door, there's Aniki as well. That very moment, I realized that my face went as crimson as possible, but somehow, I don't have the strength to push him away. Not after hearing him saying all that...

"I don't want to let you go," I could hear Rin's voice again, "I finally have you on my side. No matter how hard you're going to struggle or cry, I'm not going to let you go. No matter how hard everyone's going to try to snatch you away from me, I'm not going to let you go!"

"Selfish... you're really selfish.." I noticed my own voice cracked after hearing what he just said and I know that I can't hold back the tears that's swelling upon the edges of my eyes, "I really hate that part of you... you're really selfish... Rin..."

"... yeah, that's right. I'm selfish. I don't want anyone but you to be on my side. There are mountains of things that we have yet to do. I don't want to be with anyone else but you!"

"I understand, Rin..." I tried my best to ignore the urge to wipe my tears away as I slowly wrapped both of my arms around Rin's lower waist, "I... I will stay with you no matter what happens."

There was a moment of silence but then I could hear his sigh of relief, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was a brief moment of silence after I said that and then I could feel Rin gently placing his hand upon my chin; lifting my face up before pressing his lips softly against mine. The two of us pulled back after a brief moment and then we decided to go to school together. As I turned around to close the door, I saw Father halfway outside of the dining room, pretending not to see us as he quickly make his way towards the bathroom. I remained still for a brief moment before seeing Aniki and Mother getting out of the dining room together and gestured me to go. I smiled and closed the door behind me before heading to the school with Rin.

* * *

><p>On my way to school, I catch up with Ruri; who seemed to be already waiting for me. I greeted her on my way and we made our way to the school together. On my way, I can't help but smiled.<p>

A lot of things happened ever since Rin's arrival in Japan. There's the slight commotion during his first meeting with Kirino. There's the time where I chatted in the middle of the night with him, unaware that he's actually scheming something that would eventually make me and Ruri end up together. There's the time where I ended up stalking him, Ruri and Kirino around the Akihabara with Ayase, only to have him only aware that we're stalking him in the very end. There's the time where I ended up confessing to Ruri and ended up going out with her.

And finally, there's the time where Rin went against Father head to head when Father said that he's against Kirino going out with him. I don't blame him for doing that, because I know that I would definitely do the same thing if something like that were to happen to me and Ruri. It's just... I never expected that someone as carefree and childish as him could be like that.

"It seems that you went through a lot of things this week, Senpai."

"I wouldn't deny that. A lot of things happened, so I can't help it."

"Despite that, it seems that you've done a good job. I suppose you deserve my praise. Good job, Senpai."

"Thank you very much," I can't help but chuckled.

A lot of things happened ever since Rin's arrival. Even though most of it caused me nothing but trouble, I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way. But after all the things that have happened, I suppose it's safe to just accept the fact.

"While I'm going out with my little sister's best friend, my best friend is actually going out with my little sister," I whispered, mostly to myself as I gave a sigh of relief and eventually chuckled, "I'm glad that everything ends well."

* * *

><p><strong>Ore no Shin'yu no Imouto to Tsukiatte Iru<strong>

**END**


	15. Credits

**CREDITS**

**ORIGINAL STORY**

Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai

~ My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute ~

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL IDEA<strong>

davey115

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT<strong>

davey115

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL THANKS<strong>

Jehuty Runner

Almalgam

Cassie Eng

Murgatroyd

and

YOU

* * *

><p><strong>Ore no Shin'yu ga Imouto to Tsukiatte Iru<strong>

**~My Best Friend is Going Out with My Little Sister~**

**END**

* * *

><p>A davey115 work, where the more you resist, the more he'll asume you're just being a tsundere.<p> 


End file.
